Emily and Ant-Man
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Years ago Emily saved Scott from being caught from the police, after getting into a relationship with him he got caught. Now out of prison Scott wants to do right by being there for his girlfriend Emily and daughter, but when asked by Hank to become Ant-Man he's shocked that Emily joins in on the ride and helps trains him along with her new friends Hope and Hank.
1. Chapter 1

Scott was running for his life.

He wasn't running from a mass murder or anything, just cops trying to catch him.

Scott recently robbed a house that had a safe with about a million, the owner was known for being horrible to his workers and treated them like slaves so Scott took it upon himself to be a Robin Hood for the night, take from the rich and give to the poor.

He was running in a neighborhood now and the cop cars were not long behind as Scott jumped into a bush and froze as if he made one wrong move everything would be over.

He also couldn't help but take the money to help support his year and a half old daughter. His wife and him just finalized the divorce recently and he was now a single man. Although they were broken up, the two remained civil for their daughter.

Scott stepped out of the bushes, moving the backpack on his shoulders so he can be comfortable as soon he heard footsteps and had to think past as he saw a tall white wooden fence and a nice small house and he quickly climbed that wooden fence and looked around quickly to see there were some bushes with a vegetable garden and he jumped into the bushes.

He relaxed finally as he planned to stay in the bushes until the cops gave up on him and left so he can make a break for it, he would be home free and giving back money to the poor while helping his daughter.

"Hey stranger, get out of the bushes" A woman's voice said as he froze, he didn't move as the voice spoke again

"I saw you, you're not sneaky" The woman said. Scott popped his head out of the bushes to see a beautiful pale woman with raven black hair and ice blue eyes, her features were beautiful as she had pretty cheek bones. Her expression was blank and Scott was wondering if this beautiful woman would start shouting that a robber was in her backyard so the police could take him away.

However the next action that she did nearly made Scott's jaw drop.

The woman started laughing.

Scott was so confused about this woman, he was starting to think if this woman was mentally insane due to how much she was laughing.

Soon the woman stopped laughing and was smiling, shaking her head

"You should have seen yourself, you looked like you wanted to piss yourself" The Raven hair lady said as Scott scowled and shook his head at her

"I wasn't!" He said as the woman smiled and raised her eyebrows and she heard footsteps and Scott quickly hid his face back in the bush and soon the footsteps were gone and he sighed in relief

"Would you like to come inside? I can make a mean turkey sandwich and tea" The woman offered and Scott popped his head back out of the bushes

"How do you know I won't rob you or anything?" He asked her and she just shrugged at him

"I'm a trainer, I train boxers and MMA fighters.. I can take care of myself" She pointed out and Scott widen his eyes but nodded

"About that tea and sandwich then" Scott said as he slowly made his way out of the bushes as he almost bolted into her house as she raised her eyebrow and chuckled at him

* * *

The beautiful woman placed a well done turkey sandwich on the table in front of him, she went back to the kitchen to see how the tea was doing and he thanked her and started to dig into his sandwich, enjoying the sandwich as he moaned in happiness

"I think I may just break into your house and hold you hostage and in order for you to be free you must make me sandwiches" Scott joked as the woman laughed and shook her head

"Oh no, I should call the sandwich police then and order them to hire bodyguards that will guard my house and the fridge" The woman said, Scott smiled brightly as he loved that she understood and went along with his jokes.

"I feel like Cassie would love these sandwiches" He said as the woman came back with tea for the both of them and she raised a eyebrow and he coughed

"Sorry, Cassie is my daughter" He said and the woman nodded understanding him

"You're married I'm guessing?" She said slightly disappointed since she thought this thief was quite cute and his personality was quite amazing.

Scott shook his head and looked down at the floor

"Cassie's mother and I recently divorced now, we have joint custody of Cassie" He said and she nodded understanding him and he looked at her for a moment

"Are you single or is the beautiful lady that saved my ass from the police married?" He asked and she smiled and shook her head and placed the tea in front of him and he took a sip of the tea and smiled as he was enjoying the tea and she sat down

"Single, recently broke up with a guy because he thought it was okay to cheat with me with a female boxer, kicked her ass after.. She was a newbie" She smiled proudly and he smiled and held out his hand as she high-fived him

"I didn't catch your name by the way" He said as she laughed

"I'm sorry, that was quite rude.. My name is Emily Jean, yours?" She asked and he leaned back in his chair and pat his stomach

"Scott Lang, that's a beautiful name Emily" He said as Emily narrowed her eyes playfully

"So what are you gonna do with the money Scott? Or should I just keep my mouth shut" She asked him and he thought for a moment before speaking

"This guy, this boss.. He wasn't treating his workers right and wasn't paying them enough so I took it upon myself to get that money and give it to the right people and making sure my daughter has the money for the basics and even college too" He said and she smiled widely at him

"I think that's a great thing thinking about those people and your daughter, I admire that" She whispered as Scott looked at the table and tapped his fingers on the table

"I want her to have a good life you know" He said as he looked up and saw she was smiling brightly at him and for once he felt that spark again in a woman, but for some reason Emily was amazing, even though knowing her for the last hour there was something about her that made him want to know her but he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his watch buzzing and saw it was three o'clock

"I should get going soon" He said as he got up and slugged his book-bag on his shoulder and she frowned at him

"Are you sure? You can crash on the sofa and wait it out until the morning" She said as Scott chuckled at her

"You would let a robber stay in your house? Won't you be scared that I might steal something important of yours?" He asked and she shook her head

"You don't seem to be the kind that steals for the bad, you're like a Robin Hood" She said softly and he looked and saw there was a piece of paper and went towards it and looked into the drawers and found a marker and he looked behind her

"How bout when I'm not in this robber outfit and it's nice out we go to lunch? Get to know each other?" He asked as he wrote his name and number down and soon handed it to her

"You bet Lang" She smiled at him and he raised his eyebrow at her

"I'm expecting you to call me now, otherwise I'll break into your house and eat all of your food" He joked at her and she pretended to gasp

"How dare you Scott?! I wouldn't forgive you if you did that" She laughed as he laughed as he made his way towards the door

"I'll be waiting for that phone call" He said as she nodded

"It's a date"

Author's Note:

Hi guys!

This story won't go into full drive until My Cap/Oc story is rewritten and my AOU Story for that story to be done but I had this in my doc mang for a while and right now I love this OC and Scott together, For Civil War they will be featured along with my Cap/OC and Black Panther/OC and Bucky/OC but I will make them more involved than Scott was in the movie. But I hope you enjoy! Next Chapter will be a "A Few More Years chapter" Since Scott was in prison for those years and we will see how Emily and Scott's relationship went in those missing years and we get a Scott and Emily reunion!

Emily Jean is portrayed by

Jodi Lyn O'Keefe


	2. 3 Years Later

"Are you excited to see him?" Luis asked excitedly as Emily was looking outside the window looking at the outside world and she looked over and smiled at Luis

"Of course I am! I haven't hugged or kissed him in over three years! I just wish he could live with me.. My Landlord wasn't happy with the thought of a former criminal living in her house" Emily pouted and Luis punched her arm lightly

"That's why he'll stay with me until you guys can afford a house and you'll get a house with a guest room so I can stay there!" Luis said happily and Emily chuckled. Luis and Scott were former cell buddies but since Luis got out first he promised Scott he would help Emily with whatever she needed until Scott got out

"I hope he can manage to get a job, I know it's hard and with a record too.." She sighed softly and Luis shrugged at her

"Maybe he'll find some luck" He said as they were in front of the prison gates in Luis' van and Emily watched as the gates opened and they made their way to a parking spot and they got out of the van and Emily sat on the front of the van while Luis was near by the front leaning on it

"There weren't any women in jail that Scott liked right?" Emily asked nervously and Luis started laughing and shook his head

"Never! In a matter of fact he kept talking about you, he would always say he missed you and he always wondered why you haven't left him.. He said you could have probably had anyone in the world but you decided to stay with him even though he was in jail" Luis said and Emily shook her head looking down at the locket she got after Scott was placed in jail, inside was a picture of the both of them after their first date all those years ago.

"Hey, I think I see him!" Luis said and Emily looked up to see a bus passing by them and when it past by there was Scott standing there with a bookbag and he was just standing there smiling at Emily.

"Scott!" Emily said as she hopped off the van and ran towards him as Scott walked towards her and he picked her up and spun her around and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they hugged in each other for the first time in three years

"I missed you so much" Emily whispered to him as Scott looked at her for a second before leaning in and kissing her softly, for the first time they were holding and kissing each other in three years. Although they were hold hands during her visits they weren't allowed to be close to each other which felt like hell for the both of them but now that they could finally be together and touch each other it made him the happiest man in the world.

Emily broke the kiss first as she leaned her forehead on his forehead as she was looking at him, looking at his face and his features this closely for the first time in 3 years until she noticed the bandage near his eyebrow and she frowned

"Who gave you that?" She asked as he put her down and then gave Luis a bro hug and Luis looked at him knowing who did it and chuckled

"Peachy gave that to you didn't he?" He asked and Scott nodded and Luis chuckled

"I still have that scar from the year ago" He said and Scott smiled and they made their way into the van and started it as they started driving Emily was sat besides Scott as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she cuddled into his side and Scott looked over at Luis

"Thank you for picking me up and looking after Em when I wasn't around" Scott said thankful for his friend and Luis smiled at Scott

"Of course! That's what former cell-mates do! After all I'm thankful for Emily since she taught me how to fully cook when I got out and taught me how to fully defend myself" He said and Emily raised her eyebrow and looked over at him

"Remember what I said Luis" She said and Luis nodded knowing

"Always use the fighting moves for good" Emily and Luis said together and Scott smiled and shook his head as he rested his head on her head and looked at Luis

"So how's everything with you?" Scott asked Luis and Luis smiled

"Well my girl left me.. My mom died too.. My dad got deported.. But I got the van!" Luis said happily and Scott didn't know if to feel sorry but he smiled softly at his friend

"It looks nice"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks for the hook-up too for needing a place to stay, just until Emily and I can actually have a house together again and we'll be out of your hair" Scott said as Luis chuckled at them

"You'll be at your feet in no time!"

"Yeah, I'm still training MMA fighters so I'm doing good money wise, it's just the bills killed me when we bought the house and I had to move back into an apartment when you left" Emily said as Scott frowned and Luis smiled

"I can introduce you to some people, some very skilled people" Luis said and Emily knew what he meant and before she could open her mouth Scott spoke

"Nah I'm not doing that anymore.. I can't go back" Scott said as he looked down at Emily and she looked back at him and looked at Luis

"I have a daughter to take care of, I have my girlfriend that waited for me for over three years.. They don't deserve that" Scott said and Emily was happy that Scott was really done with the life of crime and was actually ready to live his life with her

"You know jobs don't come easily for ex cons" Luis said looking over at Scott who just shrugged

"Man, I got a masters in electric engineering, I'm gonna be fine" Scott said as he intertwined his fingers with his girlfriend and kissed her softly on the head and thought that finally after the long wait he could be with her and he was really done with this life of crime for Cassie and Emily

* * *

"Welcome to Baskin-Robbins, how may I help you?" Scott said trying to be happy as he was looking down and looked up to see his girlfriend Emily grinning at him

"Well, I don't know.. I kinda just wanted to just admire the cashier but if I have to buy something just to admire him more I'll take some Cookies and Cream ice-cream" She leaned on the counter and Scott raised his eyebrow and looked at his girlfriend

"I hope you mean me and not Darvy right?" Scott asked and Emily raised her eyebrow once she saw his name-tag had Jack

"I didn't know I'm dating Jack, my life has been a lie" She joked as Scott looked down and saw his name-tag and he shrugged at her

"No one was hiring Scott so I had to make another name" He said and Emily laughed and shook her head

"I don't know what I'll do without you, you goof" She smiled as he chuckled and went to get the ice-cream and he handed her the cone and he brought it to her and she took out the money and handed it to him and placed the left over money in the tip jar and Scott chuckled

"Don't I get an extra tip?" He asked and she looked at him confused before tapping his lips with his finger and the raven-hair girl laughed and shook her head at him

"Sorry Jack, I'm in a loving relationship with my boyfriend.. His name is Scott and he looks like you.. Great boyfriend and a great kisser" Emily said as Scott smirked at her

"Well I'll make sure to tell Scott if I see him to make sure you get some extra kisses when he gets home" Scott flirted and she smiled as walked off licking her ice-cream and sat there enjoying the desert until a customer came in and was giving Scott a difficult time and soon his boss stepped in and asked to speak to Scott.

A few moments later Scott came out with his normal clothes on and Emily stood up as Scott just took her hand and walked off

"Babe, what happened? You don't look happy" She said and Scott frowned at her

"Well Baskin-Robbins found out about my past and I couldn't work there anymore" He said as she sighed and squeezed his hand with her hand

"Don't worry, there's millions of jobs around here.. You'll find one" Emily said as Scott frowned and turned to her

"I don't even understand why you're with me, I'm just a criminal who got out of jail.. You stayed with me for three years.. I wasn't there for the anniversaries, I wasn't there for you when your mother died.. I don't know why you're with me still after I screwed up, You didn't have to give me money and make sure I got the food I wanted when I was in jail, You were the one that brought Cassie the gifts for her birthday and said they were from me when you clearly bought them, You made sure to visit Cassie and tell her that I love her every time and for keeping a good relationship with Maggie and I know she doesn't hate you for anything" Scott whispered as Emily frowned and cupped his cheeks with her hands and brought him in for a soft kiss and before the kiss was deepen she broke the kiss and looked at him

"I'm with you because I love you, you're my best friend in the whole entire world and I won't ever give up on you" She whispered and he was shocked but he brought her into a hug and she hugged him back and he sighed softly

"I shouldn't give up just yet, thank you for encouraging me" He whispered and she smiled and nodded "I know, that's what I'm here for" She joked and he shoved her lightly careful enough not to hurt her and they walked back to the apartment holding hands

* * *

Author's Note:

Tada! The First Chapter! Feedback is always welcome and stuff.  
It's weird cause I finished my Guardians of The Galaxy Story and I fell in love with my character but now I'm happy writing Emily's story, I just can't wait to do a crossover with Emily and my Cap/OC story for Civil War since Scott had a small role in the story and I didn't really want to write only a two chapter story on Scott and Emily's point of views if I didn't do the crossover but don't worry guys, I'll probably update you guys here for the ones that only want to read the Emily/Scott parts and post what chapters they will be since I will actually be writing the story and plus Civil War will be my first crossover story so it will be a challenge cause I have OCs but some of them won't be in Civil War so it will take a lot of time to write Civil War and how involved the OCs will be, but I want Emily to be super involved with Civil War so there will be written scenes by me.

I feel like Scott and Emily are already like a married couple to me, I'm writing Emily to be supportive of Scott even when he does decide to steal the Ant-Man costume you will see her reaction.

I can't wait for Hank and Emily to meet and for Hope to meet Emily, I can see Hank adopting Emily as another daughter and Hope will probably warm up to Emily faster since Emily will kick Scott's butt during his training scenes ;) 


	3. Cassie

"Baskin-Robbins always finds out" Luis said as Emily took a seat on the sofa and Scott was explaining to Luis that he lost his job.

"Want some waffles?" Luis asked the couple and Emily smiled and nodded at him while Scott nodded

"Yea, I'll take a waffle" He said as he sat down and noticed that there were two other men sitting there and it was rude for not introducing the couple to them

"Oh! That's Kurt" Luis said pointing to a Russian man who was typing away on his laptop "He's a wizard on that lap-top of his" Luis said as Emily got up and stuck out her hand

"Pleased to meet you Kurt" Emily said politely and Kurt smiled and kissed Emily's hand

"Pleasure to meet you and Scott as well" Kurt said as Scott nodded a hello before they looked at an African-American man and Emily noticed him and the man nodded at them

"Dave" He said as Emily stuck out her hand and shook it and soon she got up and looked at Scott

"I'm going to get Cassie's birthday presents ready for later" She said, she got the invite for Cassie's birthday a few months back since she was very good friends with Maggie and her fiancée and Cassie really wanted her to come, but they told her not to bring Scott once he left prison but she warned them that he wouldn't listen but they totally understood her

"Alright, I'm going to get her present on the way.. I know a good place" He winked at her as she chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him softly as he intertwined their fingers together for a moment before she kissed his cheek and he sighed happily and she let go of his hand as she bid the men farewell and left and it left the boys to talk with Scott more, despite Scott dismissing them. .

* * *

Despite Scott saying no to Luis and his friends so many times about going back to his life of crime.. Hell even once Emily stepped out, Luis started talking about a job which Scott quickly dismissed despite the frowns from Dave, Luis and Kurt.. He really wanted to have a life with his girlfriend and daughter and he knew it was going to be hard but he knew with Emily on his side.. Nothing can stop him.

Emily and Scott were walking inside Maggie's house hand in hand and they were greeted with the squeals of joy from the children, Scott saw Emily's eyes light up once she saw the children and Scott couldn't help but smile at her as he squeezed her hand lightly.

He really wanted children with Emily, for the three years they were together he dreamed of it while he was stuck in Prison but now that he couldn't even pay child support for his daughter.. It would take years to pay child support and it would take a while until Scott can even help pay for a house with Emily but he really did want to do everything right for his family.

"Daddy! Emily!" Cassie said happily as she ran towards them and Scott bend down until he was on her level and he brought her into the biggest hug and Emily chuckled and she bent down with them as Cassie hugged her also

"Hey Peanut! Happy Birthday!" He said as soon Paxton came out of the kitchen and he smiled when he saw Emily but frowned once he saw Scott

"You weren't invited here, only Emily" Paxton warned as Emily was tensed for a moment, she didn't want the two guys in Cassie's life start fighting in front of her and so many children during her own birthday party

"Well, I'm not going to miss my own little girl's birthday party" Scott said as he smiled softly at his daughter and Cassie looked happy

"I'm going to tell Mommy" She said as Scott and Emily were saying no quickly but she ran off and they were left with Paxton who looked upset at Scott

"What are you doing here? You haven't even paid a dime in child support.. You know if I want to right now I can arrest you" Paxton said as Emily sighed softly at him and looked at him

"Paxton, only for one day.. Let her see her own father" Emily said as Paxton narrowed his eyes at her

"What if he does this to you in the future if you two have children? He may do this to you and you'll have no other choice but to do the same thing" Paxton said as Emily sighed and Scott frowned ready to defend himself but to also not start yelling at him in front of Emily and the children

"Mommy is so happy you're here, she was choking on her drink" Cassie giggled as she came back running as she went towards Emily and hugged her legs

"I missed you Emily!"

"But you saw me a few weeks ago!" Emily laughed and she saw there was a bag of presents for her and she looked at Emily and smiled widely

"Are these for me?"

"Of course! I don't see another birthday girl around here" Emily joked as she pretended she was looking and Scott had a small blue bag and he chuckled

"Here, Happy birthday Sweetie" Scott said as Cassie gasped in happiness and looked at Paxton

"Can I open them?" She asked and Paxton couldn't help but smile "Of course, it's your birthday"

Cassie went through Emily's bag first and opened it to be a classic tea-set and she smiled at Emily as she hugged her so tightly

"How did you know I wanted a tea-set?" She asked and Emily chuckled and returned the little girl's hug and looked at her

"A little birdie told me you wanted one" She whispered, remembering the last time she was over at the house Maggie was saying how much Cassie wanted a cute tea-set to have tea parties with her friends

"You'll be my first guest at my tea party" Cassie promised as she went towards the small bag and opened to show..

An ugly Rabbit.

Paxton frowned and Emily was ready to burst out of laughter as she watched Paxton's reaction

"What is that?"

"He's so ugly! I love him!" Cassie cheered as she looked at Emily and Scott and then Paxton

"Can I go show my friends?" She asked as she was excited and Paxton smiled softly at her

"Of course" He said as Cassie smiled and laughed as she ran off to find her friends and soon Emily was hearing the men bicker as Paxton was threatening Scott once again and Emily stepped in the middle

"Guys, It's Cassie's birthday.. We should celebrate a beautiful little girl's birthday.. We all love her" She said as Paxton and Scott looked at each other as if they were ready to kill each other but Emily saw Maggie, Maggie frowned as she saw the men were fighting

"Scott!" Maggie said as she went towards him and frowned as she shook her head at him "You can't just show up here, you know that" Maggie said softly and Scott frowned as Emily intertwined their fingers and she squeezed his hand

"It's her birthday, I thought it would be nice for me and Emily to enjoy her birthday" He said as Maggie frowned

"Emily was invited, I won't be mad at her because I understand but you.. You can't just show up" She said as Scott tried saying something again but Paxton's next words at Emily made Scott mad

"You should leave him now, just imagine if he does this to you if you two decide to have children? Emily you don't know, he doesn't know how to be a father" Paxton said as Scott was fuming

"Maggie, I tell you this as a friend and the first love of my life.. Your fiancée is a asshat" Scott said as Emily chuckled a bit and Maggie frowned at him

"He's not an asshat" She said while Paxton got defensive "Watch your language!" as Scott and Paxton were still going at it and Emily started dragging him outside while Maggie followed until they were outside and Emily looked at him

"You two need to talk, I'll wait in the van" She said as she looked at Maggie

"I'm so sorry this happened today" Emily whispered as Maggie shook her head and went to hug Emily

"Thank you for making Cassie's birthday special" She whispered as Emily smiled and nodded before going to Scott and kissing him on the cheek before she made her way to the van and sitting there as she watched Scott and Maggie talking before Scott sighed and walked towards the van with his head down and soon he opened the door and sat in the driver's seat and watched as Cassie and Paxton came out as Cassie smiled softly at her dad and Emily as they smiled and drove off

"Do you wanna go eat or something?" Emily as she noticed that Scott was very quiet and lost in thought for a moment before he snapped back into reality and he shook his head

"Nah, I'm just gonna eat with Luis and the boys" Scott said as Emily noticed that Scott was acting weird. Soon they were in front of her apartment as she leaned in and kissed Scott's cheek

"Everything will be better, we're a team.." She whispered and the first time in a few hours she saw him smile as he smiled and leaned in to kiss her

"I love you Emily, always" He whispered and Emily chuckled at him

"I love you too Scott, glad you ended up in the bushes of my house that night" She whispered before she bid him a farewell before it left Scott thinking in the van.

He needed to support Emily and Cassie.. He needed to do this heist.

* * *

A few days later Emily had noticed that Scott was acting unusual but she didn't say anything as she was reading a book on the sofa in Luis's apartment until she heard the door opened and a panicked looking Scott with a backpack and Emily got up worried

"Scott are you okay?" She asked as Scott pretended to look relaxed which wasn't working as he nodded

"Of course Honey!, I just saw a big rat and it spooked me" Scott saying as part of it was true since he was literally the size of an moment a few moments before and saw the biggest rat ever.. Well to him since he was an Ant.

"I'll tell Luis to get some traps once he comes back" Emily said as Scott was rushing to the door and Emily frowned at him

"Is everything alright Scott? You've been acting weird" She said, hoping that Scott would open up to her but she frowned when Scott dismissed her

"I'm fine! I just need to return things from the store and we can eat dinner? Okay?" He asked as he went towards her and pecked her lips quickly before closing the door and running outside.

Later than night Emily, Luis and the boys were sitting around eating take-out as the phone rang and saw it was an unknown number before she answered and heard Paxton's voice

"Emily.. It's Paxton, Scott is here in jail" Paxton said as Emily's heart felt like it stopped as she had no words and Paxton spoke

"He wanted to know if you can come down to the station to speak with him" Paxton said as Emily had no words but he managed to speak

"How long may he be in jail this time?" She asked as she looked at her friends who noticed Emily looked upset and they looked at each other and frowned as they knew what was happening

"He started stealing again, may be another three years" Paxton said as Emily sighed softly and spoke into the phone

"I'll be there in a few" She said before hanging up and standing up and getting her jacket before looking at the men

"I'll be back, I'll give you any updates" She whispered before leaving

* * *

She made her way into the police station and saw it was busy as usual before she accidently bumped into an older man who was dressed nicely and the older man looked at her at first before smiling warmly as if he knew her

"Hello!" He said before he stuck out his hand and she took it and shook it

"Hello! I'm so sorry for bumping into you" She said as the older man shook his head at her

"I'm sorry, I'm very clumsy at times.. My daughter would yell at me for bumping into her so many times" He said before looking at her

"Do you know a Scott Lang? I'm his lawyer" He said as he looked around and Emily nodded at him

"Yup, that's my boyfriend.. Emily Jean" She said as the man smiled at her

"Hank Pym, at your service" Hank said as he looked at Emily for a moment before asking her

"Would you believe if I told you.. There's a possibility of an Ant-Size man?" He asked her, at first she frowned but she shrugged at Hank

"I mean, we have a man flying around with an iron suit.. We have Captain America and his girlfriend, his own son that looks his age but is actually older like Cap.. A god and Hulk.. It's possible" She said as Hank grinned at her and held out his hand towards her

"Come with me, I have something to tell you then" He said as she looked at the man at first, there was something about this man and she trusted him for some reason.. She had a feeling like this man wanted to help Scott.. Lawyer or not she knew once he was important once she was asked if she believed if there was an ant sized hero, hell she would become an ant-sized hero if she could because she would want to be like The Avengers.

She wanted to help the world.

Author's Note:

I've been so busy I'm so sorry, This was one short but I'll be doing a longer one and there will be an end credit scene with Bucky and Cap and Sam but it will involve one of my OCs as well once Age of Ultron is finished and this story is finished earlier I'll probably write a few original scenes before this one ends and then Civil War starts and it will be a crossover between my stories and introducing My Black Panther OC so any T'Challa fans will be glad to know that.

Reviews are welcome~


	4. Hank

Hank brought Emily into a room in which lawyers talk to their clients and Hank sat down in a chair and Emily sat in another chair and Hank touched his ear for a second before speaking

"So you didn't call me a liar or anything once I spoke about an ant-size hero, I'm very glad you believe me Emily Jean" Hank said as Emily chuckled at shrugged at him

"As I said before, we have a God and a Hulk around here.. Ant-Sized Hero sounds neat" She spoke and Hank grinned at her and crossed his fingers together looking at her

"I used to own a company, before I was voted out by the people that worked for me.. My apprentice Darren Cross took over the company with my daughter Hope and he has been working on a project.. One that makes you the size of an ant.." Hank started and Emily nodding understanding him

"But he wants to use this project for the wrong reasons, he wants to sell the ant-size armor to the wrong people.. When I made my suits I did it for the right reasons and the only people that were allowed to use my armor was my wife and I" He spoke softly and sadly when mentioning his wife and Emily noticed that and knew something had happen, she felt bad for him in that moment

"My wife died while in action and I never wore the suit again.. Cross is close to copying my project and close to succeeding now, I need your boyfriend's help in making sure he doesn't win.. I need your help to encourage and help him as well" Hank spoke and Emily sat there in silence at first and leaned back on her chair

"How can I be sure to trust you?" She asked, unsure about this man at first until he chuckled at her

"I've watched you and your boyfriend, You're a very skilled fighter and your boyfriend is a good criminal.. I think you guys can do it and get the job done.. Plus this is a second chance for your boyfriend.. To prove he's right for you and a good father to his daughter, that you guys can have a life together" He whispered to her and she frowned at first but knowing he was right

"You remind me of my daughter as well, besides the fact that you're more soft-spoken" Hank winked and Emily chuckled at him

"Does that mean I'm a member of the family?" She joked at him and he smiled and shrugged at him

"If you want to join" He said and she thought for a moment before she nodded and Hank clapped his hands together "Great, now we need Scott" He said as he waved over the police guard to tell him to bring in Scott as Emily sat there for a second and Hank noticed she was tense

"You're not upset with him are you?" He asked her suddenly as Emily looked down and shrugged at him

"I'm not upset with him, I guess I'm just disappointed with him.. He could have found another way to get the money but.. It's Scott what can I expect?" She asked him as Hank frowned and shook his head

"If anything blame me for this, but I need Scott.. Before the world is in danger and Cross finishes the Yellow Jacket.. I'm not sure even The Avengers can stop him if he gets The Yellow Jacket.. But to be honest I also need you as well" He said as Emily looked over at him, confused

"Why me?" He asked as Hank thought for a moment

"You've trained fighters, You can help train Scott... I also want you to be his back-up.. Incase things don't go according to plan.. I want you to wear the suit if Scott can't get the job done" Hank said as Emily's eyes widen at the sudden confession and the door opened as Scott was pushed into the room, once the door closed Scott looked at Hank before looking at Emily, she knew his eyes said something as he tried moving towards her.. He regretted it because he knew he possibly blew it when it came to a future with her

"I told you I'd be in touch, Scott. I'm starting to think that you prefer the inside of a jail cell." Hank said dryly as Scott narrowed his eyes at him as he tried going towards Emily

"Em, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do it again.." He said as Hank shook his head at Scott

"Maggie was right about you.." He said as Scott frowned as he took a seat near Hank and Emily

"How do you know?" He whispered as Hank nodded at Emily and then Scott

"The way she's trying to keep you away from Cassie. The moment things get hard, you turn right back to crime. The way I see it, you have a choice. You can either spend the rest of your life in prison or go back to your cell and await further instructions." Hank said as Emily noticed that Scott was looking at her the whole time, she leaned towards him and whispered "Just do what he says? Okay Scotty?" She asked as he nodded but confused as he looked at Hank

" I don't understand." He whispered as Hank shrugged at him

"No, I don't expect you to. But you don't have many options right now. Quite frankly, neither do I. Why do you think I let you steal that suit in the first place?" Hank said as both Emily and Scott understood, Scott placing the pieces together on how he found out about the suit and Emily knowing that Hank needed them the whole time, he needed Scott and Emily to stop Cross and save the world

" Second chances don't come around all that much. So next time you think you might see one I suggest you take a real close look at it" He said as he stood up and looked at Emily

"I'll wait for you in the car" He told Emily as she nodded, Hank left the room as the door closed Scott frowned as he went towards his girlfriend

"I'm so sorry this happened Em, it shouldn't have been the last resort but it happened.. Please don't leave" Scott said, he was afraid of her leaving him this time.. He knew she shouldn't be involved with him.. But he loved her so much, he wanted his future and he wanted her in it.

"I know Scotty, but you just have to listen to Hank now.. We'll get through this I promise" She whispered as he grabbed her hand and kissed it as the officers came in and dragged him back to his cell as she walked out and wished Paxton a goodnight and found Hank's car nearby and opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat and Hank looked over at her

"Don't be upset with him, if anything it's my fault.. I'm the one who started it" Hank said as Emily sighed and nodded before Hank noticed that Scott had put on the suit and had grew small and smirked as he started to drive the car away from the station and into the highway to his house

"Smart choice. You actually listened for once" He said as he noticed Scott didn't know what to do as he told Scott to head outside and Emily looked at the screen and knew an ant was carrying it, it was truly amazing

" Okay. Where to now?" Scott asked as he was looking around and saw there was really nowhere to escape as Hank nodded and touched his ear for a moment

"Hang tight." He said as the camera started looking like it was running and Emily saw Scott in costume and saw multiple ants around him, Scott started freaking out

"Scott, stop freaking out they're just Ants" Emily said as Scott looked frighten "They're huge! Try being this size and looking at them Em!" He said as he moved back until his back hit the stair "Get back, get back, get back!" He said until Hank looked annoyed

"Scott, these are my associates." He said as Emily saw the Ant that was carrying the camera was now facing Scott as Scott groaned

"Huh? You got a camera on an ant? Yeah, sure, why not? Where's the car?" Scott said as Emily chuckled at him "We're gone.. I think you'll have these little things helping you" She said as Hank nodded

" No car, we've got wings. Incoming!" He said as Emily and Hank watched as a flying Ant made it's way down and was in front of Scott as Emily was excited

"Wow! This is so cool" She said as Hank chuckled at the girl's excitement but Scott was the opposite of it

"Are you ki… ? How safe's this… ?" Scott asked unsure about this.. Maybe he should have stayed in prison..

"Get on the damn ant Scott! You need to get out of there" Emily ordered as Hank was surprised about Emily's comment and Scott was frighten but kinda into it at the same time as he was flying past the police borders that they set up and was flying into cars and even Emily was getting dizzy keeping track

"Scott do not throw up in my helmet!" He said as he was commanded 2-47 to fly higher as Scott was getting more dizzy and dizzy

"Yeah, I'm getting a little light… it's funny… hit me, and…" he whispered as he fell off the Ant as Emily's eyes widen

"Come on... Save him I can't lose him" She told Hank as he commanded the ant to fly as much as it could before he caught Scott just before he hit the floor

"Oh thank god" Emily whispered as Hank placed a hand on her shoulder

"I won't let anything happen to him, not on my watch" Hank promised as Emily sighed in relief as she actually hugged the older man "Thank you so much.. Thank you" She whispered as the man chuckled and hugged her back

* * *

"Would you like some tea?" Hank asked as Emily nodded and Hank touched his ear as Emily gave him a look and he raised his hand in defense "They're clean, they haven't been anywhere bad" He said as she chuckled as she was placing butter on her toast and the door opened for a moment and closed and a girl with short hair walked in, she was confused once spotting Emily and Hank nodded

"Hope, This is Emily Jean.. She's not gonna be the one in the suit.. But her boyfriend Scott Lang whose in the room sleeping, so if you could please check up on him" He said as Hope looked at Emily and snorted as she walked over to Scott's room and Hank sighed

"My daughter and I haven't been on good terms, but I've tried doing what's best for her.." He said as Emily frowned "What happened?"

"Her mother died in a plane crash, it was a difficult time for her and I but I pushed her away.. Went on to doing my work with Shield.. Despite my co-worker Doctor Mary Hunter's pleas to go back home and spend time with my daughter.. But I guess I needed to be distracted" He said as Emily looked down and nodded

"Maybe you should talk to her, probably talk about what happened" She said as Hank gave a small smile and nodded before Hope returned and she sat near Emily and Hank as Hope looked at Emily for a moment

"So what do you do?" Hope asked Emily, the raven-hair girl was relaxed

"I was trained as a MMA fighter and a boxer, So I've trained people in the gym.. Trained some professionals in my time" She said politely as Hope was actually impressed with the black-hair girl

"That's pretty good, I've trained in martial arts since I was little" Hope said as Emily actually smiled at her

"Maybe we should spar one day, I've haven't had a good fighting partner in a long time and Scott's pretty lousy when it comes to throwing punches.. Doesn't punch hard" Emily chuckled as Hope actually cracked a smile before getting up and walking towards the room Scott was in and Emily had a drink of her tea and sighed softly

"Don't be nervous, you two will do great.." Hank said encouraging her as she bit her lip and soon she saw Hope coming back and a few moments Scott following

"I've believe you met my daughter Hope.. She thinks you can't get the job done" He said as Hope narrowed her eyes at her father

"That's because he can't.. Hell probably Emily can get the job done because she has the fighting experience, Scott only knows how to rob" Hope said as Hank narrowed his eyes at her

"She's a little bit anxious. It has to do with this job, which, judging by the fact that you're sitting opposite me, I take it that you're interested in? Both of you?" He asked as Emily nodded and Scott was a bit unsure

"What job?" He asked as Hank picked up the tea-pot "Would you like some tea?" He asked as Scott nodded and he poured the tea as Hank spoke again

"I was very impressed how you broke in and freezing the metal, it's a smart thing to do.. Along with Emily's fighting skills I think we will have a good duo and we'll able to get our mission done" Hank said as Emily nodded and Scott nodded alongside her as Hank looked at Scott

"You want Sugar?" He asked as Scott nodded and he touched his ear and Scott and Emily watched as the Ants were moving the sugar and both were confused on how he could do it

"How can you do that? It's very cool" Emily said as Hank grinned that Emily took intrest in it " I use electromagnetic waves to stimulate their olfactory nerve center. I speak to them. I can go anywhere, hear anything, and see everything." Hank said as Hope snorted and got up

"And still know absolutely nothing. I'm late to meet Cross" She got up as she left and Emily frowned and Scott raised his head and Emily chuckled at her boyfriend as Hank sighed

"You can put down your hand.. What Scott?"

"Sorry, I just have one question. Who are you? Who is she? What the hell's going on and can I go back to jail now?" He asked as Hank got up

"Come with me" He said as Emily and Scott got up and followed Hank to a lab, Emily and Scott stood there hand in hand before Hank started explaining

"Twenty years ago I created a formula that altered atomic relative distance.. I learned how to change the distance between atoms, that's what powers the suit, that's why it works." He started to explain as Scott was confused for a moment before nodding and Emily somewhat getting it as they let Hank speak

" But it was dangerous. It was too dangerous. So I hid it from the world. And that's when I switched gears and I started my own company." Hank said as Emily nodded

"Pym Tech"

"You are correct Emily, I took on a young protégé called Darren Cross." He spoke as Scott nodded remembering hearing that name "He's a big deal"

" But before he was a big deal he was my assistant. I thought I saw something in him, a son I never had perhaps. He was brilliant, but as we became close he began to suspect that I wasn't telling him everything. He heard rumors about what was called the Pym Particles, and he became obsessed with recreating my formula. But I wouldn't help him so he conspired against me and he voted me out of my own company." He said sadly as Emily was confused

"How did it happen?" She asked as Hank looked up at her

" The board's chairman is my daughter, Hope. She was the deciding vote. But she came back to me when she saw how close Cross was to cracking my formula. The process is highly volatile. What isn't protected by a specialized helmet can affect the brain's chemistry. I don't think Darren realizes this, and you know, he's not the most stable guy to begin with." Hank said as Scott nodded

"So, what do you want from us?" He asked Hank as he turned to Scott

"Scott, I believe that everyone deserves a shot at redemption. Do you?" He asked as Scott nodded "I do.. I mean if I didn't I don't even think Em would be here with me now"

"If you can help me, I promise I can help you be with your daughter again and for you to start your life with Emily. Now are you ready to redeem yourself?" He asked as Scott nodded as he was eager

"Absolutely. My days of breaking into places and stealing shit are done. What do you want me to do?" He said as he intertwined his fingers with Emily as he was ready.. Finally they could have a life together until he frowned and Emily chuckled at Hank's next words

"I want you to break into a place and steal some shit"

Author's Note:

I'm back! I've been suffering from a concussion and I've been writing little by little.

I gave a little nod to My first OC Mary Hunter and mentioned her as she was a founding member of Shield alongside Howard and Peggy.

Review!

Next Chap:

Training with Scott.  
Scott's first mission in The Avengers Base gets him in trouble with a certain Falcon as Emily cheers on her boyfriend.  
Emily and Hope bonding.


	5. We're becoming a Family

Author's Note: A few OCs of my Captain America story will be mentioned so I'll give you quick info.

 **Mary Hunter** : First Love of Captain America, Co-Founder of Shield.  
 **Abbie Smith** : Daughter of Mary Hunter, Agent of Shield (Died in 1991 along with Howard Stark and his wife and her husband by the Hands of Bucky Barnes)  
 **Riley Smith** : Daughter of Abbie Smith, Although Hank knows a deep family secret about Riley that would shake everything up. Current Girlfriend of Captain America (I know, it's really weird but I'm changing the storyline and putting in a twist on Riley, You'll learn about it in the last chapter in this story. Hank only knows the secret since he was close to Mary and incase you readers want to read The whole Civil War story or just going to read Emily's chapters (Note: When done writing the Civil War story, I'll be posting here when her chapters will be posted)  
 **Connie Harris** : The great-granddaughter of Captain America and partners with Falcon, is looking for her lost love James Barnes (Time Travel was involved, it's a long story)

The Family Tree of Mary Hunter reminds me of Once Upon a Time, so bear with me. (Abbie's father is not Captain America, It's an Agent of Shield)(Riley's identity will come out in this story and My AOU story and we'll learn about her past with the Smiths)

OKAY BACK TO THE STORY!

After a few weeks of training, Hank decided it was time for Scott to go on his first actual mission to recover an item from the Stark Warehouse.

Training with Scott was actually a good time for Emily, Hank had asked Emily to spar with Scott along with Hope so the former criminal could fight correctly and also not trying to kill anyone while he was in the suit.

 _Scott grunted as Emily had him in a headlock, he tapped her arm as she released him. Hope was watching on the sidelines with a look of disapproval as she was wearing her training outfit while Emily sported a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra which distracted Scott even more. Hope hopped off the table and looked at Scott_

 _"When you're small energy is compressed so you have the force of a two hundred pound man behind a fist a hundredth of an inch wide, you're like a bullet. You punch too hard, you kill someone, too soft, it's a love-tap. In other words you have to know how to punch." Hope said as Scott scoffed and looked at Hope, not believing that they were even talking about this_

 _"I was in prison for three years, I know how to punch.. Right Em?" Scott asked as he noticed she was quiet for a few moments and he turned back to see his girlfriend giving him a look which made Scott's jaw drop "I do know how to punch!" Scott quickly said as he turned to Hope who went towards him now_

 _"Show me" She ordered as Scott punched her hand but Hope wasn't impressed with the punch as she scoffed "Weak"_

 _"So you show me how to punch" Scott said as Hope looked at Emily "Try hitting her" Hope said as Scott's jaw nearly dropped to the floor "I'm not going to hit my own girlfriend!" Scott said as all of a sudden he felt Emily's hand on his arm as she spun him towards her and he held his hands in the air, waiting for his girlfriend to hit his hands but instead she punched him in the face and he went on the ground and groaned in pain_

 _"Never turn your back Babe" Emily said as Hope actually started laughing. Emily bent down to check on Scott as the man frowned "That was messed up Babe" Scott said as Emily sighed and kissed his forehead "You need to be prepared, I'm sorry that was a surprise attack.. I won't do that again" She promised as he grinned softly and the three saw Hank leaning on the doorway as he watched Emily and Hope shake hands "It's been great working with you" Emily said as Hank coughed_

 _"Hope trained in martial arts at a, uh, difficult time." He started looking sadly at the ground for a moment, Hope snorted as she looked at Scott and Emily_

 _"Oh, by difficult time, he means when my mother died" She said dryly as Hank sighed softly, Emily knew that Hank must have been hiding something and she knew Hope was getting angrier by the day "We lost her in a plane crash." He said as Hope snorted "It's bad enough you won't tell me how she died, could you please stop telling me that lie. We're working here." Hope said as she looked at Emily and nodded while looking down at Scott "Let's get back to practice, Princess"_

"Scott, be careful.. You hear me?" Emily said as she was watching on the Ant-Cam and saw her boyfriend was in the plane with the other ants with his suit on. During the past few weeks of training, it was also an emotional ride for Hope and Hank but once Hank had told the truth about the death of Hope's mother, the four were able to work like a well oiled machine.

 _It was a few weeks back, Scott was in his Ant-Man suit sitting on a chair, he saw Emily coming towards him as she saw he was messing with something and she took the time to come towards him and sit on his lap looking at the piece "What are you doing?" Emily asked as Scott looked down at the object and looked back at her and kissed her head softly_

 _"Playing with the regulator" Scott muttered as he looked at Emily who looked confused and started to explain "I think I can maybe improve the regulator, maybe I can make you an outfit already if Hank hasn't done one already" Scott said as Emily nodded and rested her head on Scott's shoulder as he was playing around with the regulator. A few moments later, there were footsteps and soon Emily heard Hank's voice_

 _"What are you doing?" Hank asked confused on what was Scott doing. The younger man just looked at Hank "I think this regulator is holding me back." Scott said as Emily opened her eyes once she heard Hank's quick footsteps and saw Hank looked panicked "Do not mess with the regulator!" Hank said quickly as Emily got scared for a moment and slapped Scott's hand away from the object as Scott saw both Hank and Emily looked unease_

 _"Do not screw with the regulator. If that regulator is compromised you would go sub-atomic." Hank started as both Emily and Scott looked confused as Emily was the one to ask the question_

 _"What are you talking about?" Emily whispered as Hank bit his lip for a moment before looking down "It means that you would enter a quantum realm." Hank began as the two were quiet for a moment as both of them saw a sad expression on Hank's face and it was Scott who spoke up_

 _"What does that mean?" Scott whispered looking at Emily who was watching Hank's expression. Hank sighed and looked up as this was difficult to still talk about this topic_

 _"It means that you would enter a reality where all concepts of time and space become irrelevant as you shrink for all eternity. Everything that you know, and love, gone forever" Hank said as his voice broke a bit, which caused Scott to frown and Emily to look down. Emily knew that this topic was hard on Hank, in that moment she was afraid, afraid that Scott would be in serious danger one day and he would have to force his hand and go sub-atomic._

"It's freezing! You couldn't make a suit with a flannel lining?" Scott asked as Emily chuckled softly as Hank snorted and Hope cracked a smile. The three of them were in the lab, watching from the Ant-Cam and seeing that Scott was ready to fly out of the plane as Hank spoke into the mic and started to explain to Scott about what needed to be done

"We must retrieve this prototype of a signal decoy, it's a device that I invented from my SHIELD days.. Doctor Mary Hunter was very impressed with it, her daughter Abbie wanted to use it for good but of course Howard didn't approve" Hank snorted remembering the one time he was in the meeting room and Mary Hunter, the co-founder of shield was very happy working with Hank and of course the man had enjoyed working with the Doctor as well. Even Mary's daughter, Abbie, who was the daughter of another Shield Agent, was a pleasure to work with along with her husband. At days Abbie would bring her two year old daughter Riley who was one of the most cutest babies he ever laid eyes on, next to Hope of course... But he knew something about the two year old that no one knew about, Abbie told him about a secret she was hiding about the baby and he knew the two year old girl grew up to be an Agent of Shield and an Avenger while being with Captain America.. But he knew if Riley found out the secret her mother was keeping.. It would break her heart.

"We need it to counteract the transmission blockers that Cross installed in the Futures vault." Hope explained as Emily looked at the multiple ants are lining up and she whistled once looking at Scott in his suit

"I must say, I'm loving the suit on you Honey" Emily spoke as she heard the cockiness in Scott's voice "Well maybe I should wear it more often" Scott started but was cut off by Hank

"Focus on the mission you two!" Hank said as Scott sighed and he looked at the Ants "Okay guys, we're ready to go... Now!" He shouted as he started ordering Ants off the plane before getting on Antony and soon Emily heard the nervousness in his voice

"Uh, guys, we might have a problem. Hank, didn't you say this was some old warehouse? It's not!" The camera went to show instead of a Stark Warehouse... It was an Avengers' Base. "You son of a bitch!" Scott shouted as Emily bit her lip and was now frighten with this turn of events.. If Scott got caught by an Avenger.. It could cost him greatly.

 _"Hope Stop!" Hank said suddenly as Hope using an earpiece was gathering the ants on the lamp and table causing the room to go dark. It was another day of Scott's training and once again Scott couldn't get something right which caused Hope to finally snap. Scott grabbed Emily's hand before pulling her towards the back of him, clearly protecting her._

 _"I should have never came to you" Hope said looking at her father which such anger in her eyes before storming out of the house. Emily looked over Scott's shoulder and saw the tears in Hank's eyes "We can't do this without her.." Hank whispered looking defeated. Emily grabbed Scott's arm and turned him towards her as Scott also looked confused._

 _"Go after Hope, I'll stay here and talk to Hank" Emily whispered, Scott had a look of conflict in his eyes as he clearly didn't want to leave Emily alone. Emily went on her tippy-toes before kissing him softly. Scott sighed softly kissing her back before Emily stopped and looked into his blue eyes with her own_

 _"Go after her" She whispered, He nodded before kissing her again and rushing off to Hope. Emily went over to Hank and grabbed his hand before sitting him down, she sat across from him._

 _"Whatever secret you're holding from her, you need to tell her now before you'll drive her away more" Emily reasoned with him, Hank sighed looking down before looking at her_

 _"I've lost her mother on a mission, she was The Wasp.. I was Ant-Man.. A mission went horrible and I lost her.." Hank whispered, Emily grabbed some tissues before handing them to the older man. He whipped the tears away from his eyes as he looked at Emily_

"You have to promise me something, Emily" Hank said and Emily nodded "Anything"

"When I'm not around her or I'm not here at all, I want you to look after her.. I see that she trusts you and hopefully she'll warm up to Scott.." Hank said, Emily nodded looking at Hank before hearing the door clicking open and saw Hope and Scott entering. Scott looked over at the raven-hair girl with ice blue eyes and sent her a wink before Hank looked over at Hope before speaking

 _"Your mother convinced me to let her join me on my missions. They called her the Wasp. She was born to it. And there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret having said yes." He said softly, Hope's eyes widen as she is finally getting the truth about her mother. Emily got up from her seat and went towards Scott as their hands intertwined together, Scott looking down at Emily with a soft smile._

 _"It was 1987, separatists had hijacked a Soviet missile silo in Kursk and launched an ICBM at the United States. The only way to the internal mechanics was through solid titanium." Hank said as tears came down from Hope's eyes. Emily and Scott were silent as all of a sudden Emily rested her head on his shoulder listening to the story._

 _"I knew I had to shrink between the molecules to disarm the missile, but my regulator had sustained too much damage. Your mother, she didn't hesitate." Hank whispered softly as Hope covered her mouth with her hand now understanding._

 _"She turned off her regulator and went sub-atomic to deactivate the bomb. She was gone. Your mom died a hero. And I spent the next ten years trying to learn all I could about the quantum realm." The room went silent for a moment, Emily now understanding by Hank stopped Scott when he was messing the regulator.. He was protecting Scott._

 _"You were trying to bring her back." Hope said crying._

 _"But all I learned was we know nothing."_

 _" It's not your fault. She made her choice. But why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Hope whispered as Hank sighed_

 _"I was trying to protect you. I lost your mother. I didn't mean to lose you too." Hank said as Hope suddenly went to her father and brought him into a huge hug while both were crying. Emily was looking at the two at awe before Scott of course started talking_

"Aw this is great! You two bonding once again" Scott said as the two stopped for a moment looking at Scott with an annoyed glare before Emily sighed knowing Hank and Hope had a lot of catching up. Emily grabbed Scott by the hand before dragging him out the door "Where are we going?" Scott asked while Emily called out to Hank and Hope

"We'll be back! We're just going to do... Kissing" Emily said as she felt Scott's hand tighten as it was him literally dragging her out

"I like that idea! We'll be back!" Scott called while Hope and Hank were chuckling.

Emily looked back at Hope and Hank who looked just as nervous. Hope rested a hand on Emily's and squeezed it. Over the past few weeks, Emily and Hope grew closer and closer. The girls would go out every Friday to go get dinner and watch movies along with Scott. Hope of course threatening Scott to never hurt Emily in which Scott laughed and said he would never hurt her, he was too in love with her.

"Honey, at least you may see Captain America" Emily said which caused Scott to snort and Emily laughed "Oh come on, he's pretty dreamy" Emily joked which gave Scott a reaction

"Woah! He's not as dreamy as me!" Scott said as Hope chuckled noticing that Scott was clearly jealous while Hank was being serious "Scott get out of there!" He ordered and Scott shook his head

"No, it's okay. It doesn't look like anyone's home. Antony, get me to the roof." He said while the Ants helped Scott to the roof. Emily and the others looked on with wide eyes

" He's gonna lose the suit" Hank simply said while Hope just said "He's gonna lose his life" She whispered before Emily looked at the camera "Scott, I'm asking you as your girlfriend and you being the love of my life.. Get out of there" Emily said while Scott shook his head "I'll be fine, trust me on this" Scott said as Emily fell silent for a moment before nodding "I do, with my life" She said

"Alright I'm on the roof of the target building." He said as all of a sudden there was a shadow passing an Ant Cam. Emily's grip on Hope's hand tighten while Hope's hand tighten as well. This was it, An Avenger was around and could catch Scott right now. Hank went towards Emily and rested a hand on her shoulder

"Somebody's home, Scott." Hope said as all of a sudden, The Falcon landed on the roof looking around. In that moment Emily wanted to freak out because not only was her boyfriend was facing off with an Avenger.. She was looking at an Avenger.. She was excited to see an Avenger right now.

She thought the Avengers were amazing, they fought for what they stood for and they looked like a stable team. She grew up with the tales of Captain America since her grandfather fought in World War Two.

The three heard a female voice in Falcon's com 'Sam, is everything okay?' The voice said, Sam looked around the area as he talked into the com 'Just a sensory trigger Connie, I'm looking around.' He said as Hank shook his head "Scott, get out of there now!"

"He can't see me, it's okay" He said while Falcon didn't look impressed "I can see you!"

"He can see me!"

"Honestly Emily, how are you in love with him?" Hope joked as Emily looked on at Scott "Because he's my best-friend" She whispered smiling at the screen, what she loved the most about Scott was his humor and that's what she noticed most about him when he broke into her house that night.

They saw Scott going back to regular size as he looked at Falcon with a smile

"Hi! I'm Scott"

"Did he just say 'Hi I'm Scott?'" Hope asked while Emily started chuckling

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked while Scott spoke

" First off, I'm a big fan.. My girlfriend is a big fan too, I just found out who she's crushing on right now.. Which I personally don't blame her right now thinking about it, but I'm saying that because she can clearly kick my ass.. Can probably take you on too, she's the best MMA fighter ever.. My Emily" Scott said going on while Emily and Hank did a small 'Aw' while Hank narrowed his eyes "Now they're gonna know it's us because they know both of your names!"

"Appreciate it.. Thank your girlfriend too, So who the hell are you?" Sam said dryly as Scott looked at his suit with pride "I'm Ant-Man"

"Ant-Man? So where's your girlfriend? Is She Ant-Woman?" Sam cracked a smile clearly not taking Scott seriously before asking Scott "You want to tell me what you want?" He asked while Scott nodded

" I was hoping I could grab a piece of technology just for a few days, and then return it. I need it to save the world. You know how that is." Scott said as Emily and the others looked how Sam wasn't impressed as he nodded "Oh I know" He said as he went towards Scott and talking into the Com "I found someone, I'm bringing him in, Connie" Sam said as all of a sudden Scott went back to being small.

"Scott! What are you doing?" Emily said while shooting up from her seat, Hank looing at the screen "What the hell Scott?!"

Emily wanted to bite her nails as the three were watching Scott and Sam going at it, Emily's heart racing and gasping while watching Sam punching Scott back to normal size

"He's gonna be okay, he's a fighter" Hope said as the two girls were watching on while Hank looked like he wanted to cover his eyes, his worst fear was Scott being captured and the suit being taken away.

"Wait!" Emily said as all of a sudden Scott leaped at Sam and took him down his legs, Hope clearly impressed since her and Emily helped with. They saw Scott gaining the upper-hand before Scott got on Antony before getting into one of the steel doors of the Avengers Base.

"We lost visual" Hank said while the room grew quiet for a moment as the doors opened and Sam walked inside the base as well before the doors closed. Emily, Hope and Hank all held hands hoping that Scott could get out there.

Emily shrieked out of joy when Sam came crashing out of the door, clearly Scott was inside the Falcon suit. Emily couldn't be happier

"Take him out! You can do it Scott!" Emily cheered on, soon Hank and Hope were cheering on Scott as he was tearing into the Falcon suit, the suit slowly shutting down. The Falcon crashed to the floor, Scott hoping onto Antony. Emily and Hope went in for a hug while Hank looked on nervous. Now the question was... Did Scott complete the mission?

Sam sighed softly as his gear was shutting down, he took off his glasses as he spoke into the com.

"Connie, don't you ever tell Cap this happened."

"No Promises"

Author's Note:

A long awaited Chapter!

I've been busy with College, but this story will be going on until the end!

So Sam knows about Emily as well..

Emily has a crush on Captain America!

I love Hope with all of my heart and thinking of this story, I always wanted my OC to be close to Hope. I feel like this journey will make them like sisters since neither had any siblings.

We have some foreshadowing, but I won't tell you what it is.. Gotta guess it!

Until next time! Remember If you have any questions don't be shy.. Just send me a PM! 


	6. The Three Wombats

"That was completely irresponsible and dangerous! You jeopardized everything!" Hank yelled at Scott. Scott was leaning on the table with his arms crossed while Hope was sitting down. Emily just stood by Scott's side, once Scott got home she just had him in a bone crushing hug, just asking if he was okay.

Scott sighed as he brought the signal decoy out of the pocket and in front of the table. Hank, Hope and Emily looked surprised, mostly Hank. Emily smiled at Scott who just returned the smile and a wink.

"You did it" Hope said, Hank looked at the object for a moment before picking it up and looking at Scott, nodding in approval "Good job" He simply said while Scott pretended to look shocked and turned to his girlfriend

"Wait a minute. Did you just compliment me? He did, didn't he?" He asked as he went from looking from Emily to Hope. Hope laughed as she nodded, actually proud of Scott.

"Kind of sounded like he did." She said while Hank looked happy "I did good, didn't I?"

"Hank, you always do a good job.. We couldn't have done this without you, or Hope." Emily smiled as the older man looked down and smiled, happy that he was being praised with his work. Scott nodded in agreement and smiled at the others

"Hey, how about the fact that I fought an Avenger, and didn't die?" Scott said with pride, Emily chuckled and wrapped her around his waist and rested her head on his chest "I'm the proudest girlfriend ever, I don't think any guy can woo their girlfriend like you did" She said, Scott looked down at her beaming with pride. He kissed her head softly while Hank chuckled

"Now let's not dwell on the past. We gotta finish our planning." Hank said picking up the signal decoy and started walking into the next room, Hope chuckled and looked at the couple "Don't mind him. You did good" She said as Emily looked at Scott

"Wanna go get some dinner after this?" She said while Scott nodded a yes and Emily turned towards Hope "You wanna join? There's always room for more" She offered, but before Hope could answer, there was a voice coming from the door that Hank left a bit open and it caused all three to freeze in fear.

"You left the front door open, Hank. It's official. You're old." Darren Cross said. Emily felt like her blood went cold as she wanted to rush out there but knew it would make matters worse. Hope's eyes soon widen as she turned to Scott and Emily "The plans are out there, He'll kill him" Hope whispered softly. Emily quickly grabbed the ear piece and placed it in her ear. Over the last few weeks, Hank had been teaching her to use the ear piece just incase Scott couldn't complete the mission, it took a while but Emily was learning fast in how to control the Ants.

She peaked her head out of the door a bit and soon saw Darren Cross's back and Hank near by. Emily touched her ear for a moment and looked at the plans, focusing and asking the ants to roll up the papers that had the plans on it. Soon she saw a few Ants coming up and started rolling up the papers, she wanted to sigh in relief but she didn't take any chances. Once she saw the papers were rolled up, she quickly made her way back to the kitchen and found Scott pacing and Hope trying not to panic. Once the two saw the raven hair girl, Hope came towards her

"I did it, Hank's safe" Emily said while Scott sighed in relief and Hope brought her into the tightest hug just repeating 'Thank you.' to her. They heard footsteps and saw Hank coming in the kitchen and Hope went to her father and hugged him quickly before looking at him

"He knows, he's baiting you! We have to call it off." Hope said worried for her father, Scott and Emily looked on, Emily now wondering if this plan was actually going to work or their lives.. Scott's life.. Would be at risk.

"We're all taking risks.. You by telling me about this, Me by stopping it, Scott by wearing the suit, Emily by helping Scott.. We don't have a choice" Hank said while Hope shook her head and looked down

"What if he saw me here?" Hope whispered, Emily frowned and shook her head "He couldn't have.." She said and Hope's phone rang and Hope paled once she saw the Caller ID

"It's Cross" She said as she picked up the phone "Hello Darren" She said trying to play cool, Emily went to Scott and their fingers intertwined with each other as they stood by Hank listening to her side of the call

"I'm Home, why?"

"Don't let him rile you up, he's just… he's just a senile old man." She said sending an apology glare at her father, Emily rested her hand on Hank's shoulder and squeezed it. Hank sending a soft smile as Hope was playing her part.

"Great, good idea.. Listen, I want to bring my Cousin with me.. She heard about your work and asked if I could bring her along.. Yeah she's from my mother's side.. Okay thank you so much, I'm sure my cousin will be happy to know that too" She said as she hung up the phone and looked at the three

"He's tripling security, he's lost his mind, and he's on to you." She said looking at her father while looking at Emily "I've asked if I could bring you, incase I need some back-up if something goes wrong.." Hope asked and Emily nodded understanding her. Hope turned to Hank

"He's adding full body scanners to all entrances and closing exterior vents. How are we gonna get Scott inside?" She asked, Emily did some thinking.. Just thinking of the multiple chances until Scott spoke up

"The water main. You can't add security to a water main. The pressure is too strong, but if we can decrease it, that's how I get in." Scott said, Emily leaned forward and kissed Scott on the cheek which caused the man to smile widely.

"Somebody would have to reach the building's control center to change the water pressure. I mean, Hank, Emily and I will be beside Cross, how are we supposed to do that?" Hope asked, Scott nodded looking at the others

"So we expand our team. What do we need? A fake security guard on the inside to depressurize the water system, somebody else to hack into the power supply and kill the laser grid, and a getaway guy." Scott said as he stopped all of a sudden, Emily stopping too and both of them looked at each other with the biggest smile of their faces.. It was like those two knew already who was up for the job.. They could count on all three of them.

Soon Hank got it too as he was shaking his head "No, no. No, no, no." He said while looking at the two and Hope, who by now was getting it and she gave Emily and Scott a look

"Not those three wombats. No way."

* * *

"Thank you for the coffee ma'am. It's not too often that you rob a place, and then get welcomed back. Because we just robbed you! Also I missed Emily since she makes best food and she was teaching me how to fight.. Not trying to take her away Scott, she's my amigo" He said happily as Hope was placing the mugs of coffee on the table where Luis, Kurt and Dave.

"I missed you too Luis, I didn't forget about my best friend also" Emily said while coming from the kitchen and placing some snacks on the table.

"Are you sure they can handle this?" Hope asked looking at Emily and Scott, Emily smiled and nodded while Scott nodded

"Oh we can handle it, we're professionals." Luis said while Emil went towards Kurt and Dave and crossed her arms and smiled

"You guys can handle it?" Emily asked looking at Kurt who nodded "My friend, have you seen us? We broke into this creepy house" He said looking around the house. Hank narrowed his eyes and shook his head

"I let you" He said as Dave snorted "Of course you did, we're the best" He said as Emily chuckled and Scott went towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Look, it's okay. They can handle this." Scott said as Emily nodded in agreement while Hank sighed and looked at Hope

"You got their credentials?" Hank asked Hope, she nodded looking at Luis

"He's in the system"

"I'm in the system?" Luis asked with an almost high-pitch voice and Emily chuckled while Hank narrowed his eyes

"The system?" Kurt asked

"The system" Dave said as Hank groaned

"Yeah. We're doomed." He simply said, Emily actually shook her head "Nah, I think we'll be fine.. Scott and I trust them, Luis was the one who welcomed Scott with open eyes. Kurt and Dave are truly amazing and skilled. I think they'll help" Emily said, the three smiling just happy that Emily had faith in them.

"Alright, there's something you guys need to see." Scott said unwinding his arms from Emily's waist and went towards their room, going to get the suit.

* * *

"Alright guys, don't freak out at all.. We're trusting you with this" Emily said, soon Scott stepped out into the living room with this Ant-Man suit on and the three looked confused at first

"Now look, this is gonna get weird, alright? It's pretty freaky but it's safe. There's no reason to be scared." Scott also encouraged the three as Luis chuckled at Emily and Scott

"Aw, no, no. Daddy don't get scared." Luis said and Scott raised his eyebrow at Luis

" Really?" Scott asked not believing Luis who just nodded

"Good, Emily just make sure he doesn't stomp on me" Scott said as he placed his helmet on and he pressed the button on his hand and it caused him to go smaller which caused all three men to shoot up from their seats, all looking frighten.

"This is the work of the gypsies." Kurt said while Dave shook his head at Emily "That's… that's… that's witchcraft!" He said while Emily shook her head "It's the work of science!"

"That's some kind of wizardry." Kurt said looking around, the others trying to look for Scott. Emily saw that Scott was crawling on Luis's shoulder and Emily looked at Luis

"Luis, be calm okay?" She said and Luis looked confused at first until he heard Scott's voice on his shoulder "Hi!" Which caused Luis to start screaming as he ran out of the kitchen which caused Emily and Hope to laugh while Kurt and Dave were freaked out.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

It was the night before the actual mission, Emily was looking at the ceiling of the room that her and Scott were staying in. She knew Scott was also awake by the way he was also tossing and turning.

"Hey Emily?" Scott asked suddenly, Emily turning towards him and looked at him "Yeah?"

"Why are you still with me?"

"Why are you asking that?" She asked him, He frowned and looked down at the blankets

"I've talked with Hope earlier, she asked me what was I fighting for and I said I was fighting for you and Cassie, to get my life together.. But I feel like I've let you both down. You could have easily left me to find someone better when I was sent to prison, but you never left.. I feel like I don't deserve you" He whispered. Emily saw the sadness in his eyes despite how dark it was. She shook her head

"I've never left because I'm so in love with you.. I love how you never gave up despite everything that happened, I love how you're a great father to Cassie. I love that you're funny and can make me smile at any moment. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you" She said softly at him. Scott's eyes widen as he looked at Emily, quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I would like that too"

"What?"

"I would love the spend the rest of my life with you too" Scott said which caused Emily's eyes to widen but Scott still spoke

"I want to marry you, build a life together.. Have some kids and make Cassie a bigger sister" Scott whispered to Emily. The raven-hair girl had the biggest smile on her face as she brought Scott's face closer and kissed him softly. Scott deepened the kiss as he brought her closer by wrapping his arms around her and brought her in close.

"I need to do something, don't wait up on me.. You need some rest" He whispered, she nodded and he rolled out of the bed and soon took out the suit. He looked over and saw Emily turned the other way slowly falling asleep.

Scott got small and got on Antony, flying into the living room. He managed to get a quick view and saw that Hank was sitting in the living room looking like he was tampering with another suit he created. He didn't get enough time to look at it before Antony flew out the window.

He needed to see Cassie before this mission tomorrow.

Author's Note:

Two chapters in Two days!

We have two more chapters until the story is done! We have an extra chapter. An Epilogue written and it takes place around the time of Civil War.

Leave reviews! It shows me people are actually reading and I love feedback! 


	7. We're a Team

Emily knew that her, Hank and Hope were in trouble as soon as Darren started laughing evilly.

The group had gotten Scott into the building via pipes with Luis standing by as a guard and for a way to Scott to get in. Emily had walked into the building with a beautiful black dress that Scott couldn't keep his hands off of her earlier until Hope had to literally drag him by the ear to get outside. Emily had a ID card that said she was also a buyer for Cross's suit. She knew something was wrong once a few more men had started walking with Darren and the others and mentioned that this suit would be good to be used in HYDRA. Although Emily had never heard of that group she could tell they weren't the good guys.

Darren had led them into the room like vault to show off his new suit. Emily was thankful for her long black hair to cover the ear-piece she had in her ear so she could hear Scott and the others outside in the van talk and Emily nearly shouted once Scott was panicking that the laser was still on when he was getting the suit and Scott literally almost got hurt by a second.

"I always suspected you had a suit stored away somewhere, which begs the question, who is the new Ant-Man?" Darren said as he now went closer to Emily until they were face to face, Emily could see his eyes were cold "I knew you weren't a buyer.. I could have killed you on the spot... But where's the fun in that?" Darren said as he heard tapping on the glass and saw Scott was trying to get out once seeing his girlfriend was in danger as Darren turned to Hank who looked as concerned

"Scott Lang. The martyr, who took on the system and paid the price, losing his girlfriend and his only daughter in the process. Exactly your kind of guy, Hank... Also I know who she is" Darren said going over to Emily "Emily Jean, a trained MMA fighter who could have been into professional fighting but didn't because of her father's sudden death.. Packed up and started a new life and found Scott Lang.. Of course you bring in the strays Hank, A criminal and A fighter.." Darren said as he chuckled looking at Hank

"Darren, don't do this. If you sell to these men, it's going to be chaos." Hank pleaded as he saw Hope tensed when Darren was close to Emily, he was also tensed too but he knew Darren wouldn't hurt Emily... Would he?

" I already have, and for twice the price, thanks to you. It's not easy to successfully infiltrate an Avengers facility. Thankfully, word travels fast. Oh, I'll sell them the Yellowjacket, but I'm keeping the particle to myself. They don't run on diesel. If you want the fuel you'll have to come to me." He said looking at Carson who just nodded. Emily shook her head and looked at Darren

"Cross, let us go.. You're sick.. You'll be taking innocent lives if you do this" Emily said looking at Darren who looked like he had completely insane at this point. She knew Scott had to get out of the glass case and help them. They were outnumbered and Hope couldn't afford to break her cover yet and Darren nodded at the men who raised their guns to aim at Emily and Hank. Emily stepped in front of Hank so she was the one who was being mostly aimed at, she could hear the rapid tapping of the glass that Scott was trapped in once he saw Emily was literally going to be shot at in the matter of moments.

"Darren, what are you doing?" Hope asked nervously looking at Emily and Hank as they had guns aimed all around them. Emily swallowed nervously looking back at Hank who just grabbed her hand and squeezed it, letting her know that everything was going to be okay

"He wasn't any more capable of caring for you than he was for me." Darren said and heard the rapid tapping on the glass by Scott and he looked at the case and shouted 'Shut up!' towards it. Hope shook her head pleading with Darren now seeing that her father and someone who was like a sister to her was in great danger "This is not who you are, it's the particles altering your brain chemistry." She tried explaining to him. Darren's eyes widen for some reason as if he knew he was making a mistake at first before looking at the guy mostly pointing his gun at Hank

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait. You're right, I have to be the one to do it." Darren said taking out his gun and pointing it at Hank who jumped back a bit. But at the same time Hope took out her gun and aimed it at Darren. Emily squeezed Hank's hand to know that she was going to protect him.

"Drop the gun" Hope demanded ready to pull the trigger. Darren laughed looking at Hope and shaking his head "You know I came to the house the other night to kill him, but you were there." Darren said sounding betrayed as Emily shook her head at Darren "We can help you, just put the gun down and we can walk out of here and we'll be fine okay?" Emily said but Darren looked at Emily and chuckled

"I can see why you and Hank got along so well.. You're an Idiot just like him.. You should have been his daughter instead" Darren said as Emily looked at Darren

"I would have been proud to be his daughter, just like I know Hope is" She said shooting Hope a small smile who grinned in return

"You picked the wrong side, Hope." Darren said getting ready to shoot Hank but all of a sudden the glass case that held Scott broke as he used a disk to enlarge him. Emily saw the nearest man was distracted by Scott breaking the glass, she spun around quickly kicking him in the guts before grabbing him and throwing him against the wall. She saw Scott also attacking the men around her, trying to make sure his girlfriend was safe. Emily saw Hank and Darren struggling over a gun with Hope nearby also taking down the men around her. Emily grabbed a man's head and kneed him in the face. She heard a gunshot and saw Hank gasping for air. Hope screaming 'Dad'

Emily saw Hydra escaping, she ran towards Hank who had fallen to the floor. Hope rested her father's head on her lap. Scott took off his mask and dropped to his knees checking Hank's wounds. Emily saw Hank was struggling for air and she was panicking deep inside, she couldn't risk losing a man who was like a father to her.

Emily pressed on the wound, which caused Hank to hiss in pain. Emily was talking to Hank to make sure he was still awake. Soon the group heard a gun cocking and Scott's eyes widen once he saw who Darren was aiming the gun at.

Emily felt the muzzle of the gun at the back of her head. Scott went to move by Hope quickly grabbed his arm and he sat back down. He knew if he even made one wrong move he would lose the love of his life.

"Remove the mask and the suit Lang, and hand it over.. Or she gets it" Darren said with such coldness in his eyes. Scott quickly came up with an idea as he called the ants and without Darren knowing, they were crawling on him until they started going on his neck and biting him. Darren yelped in pain while Scott quickly brought Emily in his arms as he held her, kissing her head as he was thanking the ants.

Darren quickly made his escape while slapping the ants on his neck. Emily was breathing fast but was calming down since she was in Scott's arms. Darren made it out the door and Emily looked at Scott and looked at the door

"Go" She whispered and he looked confused at the moment and she was calming down slowly

"Go Stop him, I'll stay here with them" She said, Scott looked like he didn't want to leave her but she tugged at his suit and brought him down to a soft kiss. Scott welcomed the kiss and wanted to just stay in that moment but knew he couldn't leave Darren escape and let him win.

They broke free from the kiss, dark blue eyes looking into ice blue eyes. Emily kissed his forehead as he looked at her and grabbed his mask to run out of the door.

Emily saw him returning to ant-size. She focused on Hank's wounds and saw Hope's tears and she looked at Hope "We're not gonna let him die, I promise" She swore.

A few moments later there was an alarm going off and over the speakers it said the building was going to explode. Hank shook his head looking at Hope and Emily

"I won't let my girls and I die.. Emily.. Scott needs your help" Hank said, Emily was about to say something until Hank grabbed her arm and brought her face down so he could whisper into her ear. Hope noticed Emily's eyes widen and looking at Hank as if he grew two heads. Hank just nodded at her. Emily nodded before getting up and nodding at Hank and Hope before taking her heels off and making a run for it.

* * *

"Daddy!" Cassie yelled in relief as she saw her father was around, ready to take down that evil man in the yellow jacket.

"Hi Cassie" Scott said, trying to sound calm as he looked over at Darren who was in the Yellow-Jacket. Praying that Emily managed to get out of the building safely.. But he knew he needed to protect his daughter now.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Scott said throwing a small disk at Darren causing him to shrink. Scott then shrunk down himself as soon ran into the little carpet that was Cassie's play table. All of a sudden he heard someone in his com

"Scott are you there?" A familiar voice said, Scott's eyes widen as he was running around in the carpet gathering as many ants as he could.

"Em, how are you contacting me?" Scott asked her confused. Emily let out a small chuckle and spoke into the com "I can't talk to my boyfriend?" Scott dodging the lasers shot at from Yellow-Jacket

"Just give me the signal and I'll help" Emily said and Scott was confused but he couldn't question now.

"There you are" Yellow-Jacket laughed as he was shooting at the area Scott as he came out

"Alright Em!" He shouted, his eyes widen as he couldn't believe what he saw.

He saw a suit, as small as him running out of the carpet with the ants following. Scott saw the navy blue and black suit running alongside him and the ants, he knew who was wearing the suit.

Emily Jean.

Author's Note:

So Emily is Ant-Woman!

If you guys saw in my bio of future stories and saw the title 'The Ants and The Wasp' It was a clear giveaway.  
Next Chapter will be short as it's the fight scene and then the subatomic scene and the following chapter is the ending, then another chapter to set up Civil War.

So my plans are that I'll be posting here when Emily and Scott's chapters are up to let you know when to read the story. The Civil War story will be big since it has so many OCs from my other stories and then I'm introducing My Black Panther OC as well.

So We have Bucky/OC, Cap/OC T'Challa/OC and this OC.

Emily will have an important part in Civil War, she will be like the mother of the group since she's older and let's say Scott will be jealous of a certain Captain and Scott and Emily will be the beautiful couple that they are in Civil War.

I personally love writing them together, along with my Star-Lord/OC because Emily has grown on me from the start when I even thought of her. She's like the smol bean that needs to be protected at all costs.

Review and see you in the next chapter!


	8. Emily's Sacrifice

Scott and Emily were running across the play-table in Cassie's room. Dodging Darren's lasers.

Emily couldn't help but whine as she saw some of the Ants being blasted by Darren's lasers. She knew that the Ants were just bugs but she knew these Ants were also friends and allies of her and Scott.

Emily successfully was doing front flips while Scott was side-stepping until they were both leaping on the end of the moving toy train. Scott signaled for the Ants near Darren to start attacking him. Soon they saw Darren was being attacked by the Ants until he started zapping them.

"I'll go on ahead" Emily said to Scott. He nodded and Emily started running across the first train cart until she jumped onto the second one. She saw Darren flying into the air zapping away the ants that were on him. Scott jumped onto the same cart as her and she picked up the cart they were on and threw it at Darren who just punched the cart away. Scott grabbed Emily's hand as they both jumped onto the next cart. Emily started running ahead once more, jumping on other carts while dodging Darren's lasers. She saw they were going under a bridge and Darren grabbed two ants by their bodies and crushed their heads on the bridge. Emily saw the chance to run to the next cart.

"Em!" Scott called and Emily turned back to see Scott was picking up the bridge and she ducked in time as Scott threw the bridge at Darren hitting him and causing him to go on the tracks. Emily ran forward as she knew both her and Scott had to end this battle now.. For Hank.. For Hope.. For Cassie.

 _Emily ran downstairs to the basement of Hank's house. Running as fast as she could until she entered the basement, she went into the drawers that were around as Hank explained where the suit was earlier and she laid the suit on the table._

 _It was navy blue and black, very similar to Scott's suit but instead of the red it was navy blue. She was putting on the suit and saw it had fit her perfectly. She took a deep breath before placing the mask which was similar to Scott's and had shrunk. She knew there was a build in set for her to speak to Scott, Hank and Hope but to also talk to the Ants.. She knew it was her time to now shine and help save the world with her boyfriend._

Emily and Scott jumped off the train at the moment it hit Darren, Emily was faster so she was running towards Darren who saw she was coming and picked up the Thomas train and threw it at Emily. She thought fast and punched the train away causing it to fly at the window. Scott ordered the Ants to attack Darren and it had worked for a few moments until he flew into the air and saw Scott running

"You're an embarrassment Scott, your very existence is insulting!" Darren yelled as he was going after Scott now and was shooting right at him, Scott was dodging his shots by flipping and doing cartwheels. Emily took the chance to jump at Darren and she wrapped her legs around his neck and brought him down with her weight and with all of her might tried to punch through the helmet. But Darren couldn't be taken down easily as he stood up and with all of his weight he slammed Emily's back towards the wooden floor. She yelped in pain and Scott heard as he tried throwing a toy car at Darren who side-stepped as he pinned Emily to the ground, holding her by the neck.

"What's the matter Sweetie? Can't play with the big guys?" Darren taunted her. Emily wish he could see the smirk on her face as she spoke

"You forget, I train with the big guys" She said as all of sudden she kneed him and she kicked Darren away from him, Scott threw an enlarger disk at Darren but he quickly punched it away from him and Emily looked over and saw an Ant was like the size of a dog. She saw Cassie's eyes widen and she was ready to grow big again to help protect Cassie but Scott stopped her real quick as he jumped in a pink bucket and she joined him. Scott starting to throw the toys at Darren who was dodging.

"You know.. You two won't win.. You guys are better off dead!" Darren screamed as he went to normal size to shoot lasers at them, the bucket bursting into flames as Scott quickly grabbed Emily's waist and he jumped forward. They heard Cassie screaming and soon they heard Paxton yelling that he was coming and Emily quickly charged at Darren who kicked her away and she hit the wall groaning.

Paxton made it to the room and picked up Cassie ready to leave the room but Darren noticing it but quickly felt Scott going on his back trying to tear the back of his suit off but couldn't.

"I can't get it off!" Scott said struggling as Darren laughed and grabbed Scott and tried squeezing him "Of course you can't you idiot! It's Titanium!" Darren said trying to squish Scott but the smaller man managed to grow in time to throw a punch at Darren

"You stay behind me, okay?" Paxton said looking at Cassie who put on her best brave face and nodded. Darren punched Scott to the ground once again and Scott decided to shrink as he spoke to Emily who was recovering from the hit to the wall

"I'm going to have to shrink between the Molecules" Scott whispered and Emily's eyes widen as she shook her head at him

"No you're not, you know what happened to Janet.. I won't let you do that Scott" Emily said choking up as a few tears escaped her eyes, she was grateful that the helmet was covering her face

"Emily, this is the only way to stop him and to save the world and Cassie.. I need to do this" Scott whispered looking at Emily who kept shaking her head

"Scott Lang! You're not doing this to me!" Emily said as Scott smiled softly in his helmet "You'll take care of Cassie, you'll find someone who will make you happy.. I know that because you're the most perfect woman ever.. Who wouldn't love you" Scott whispered looking at the woman who was his true love. He wanted to kiss her and hold her one last time but he couldn't..

It was like something snapped in Emily as she thought quickly and took out the enlarger off her belt and threw it at Scott who quickly grew, she knew she had to do this.. She wouldn't let Scott do this.

Scott didn't notice he was tall until the last second as he was ready to jump and saw Emily starting to run and jumped into the air as high as she could and saw that Darren was charging up his lasers to destroy Paxton and Cassie

Cassie quickly saw that Scott was now tall while Emily was small as she called for help

"Daddy! Emily! Help!"

Emily was in the air as she was ready to punch into the back of Darren's suit as she whispered her last words to Scott, something that broke Scott's heart as he wanted to drop to his knees

 _'I love you Scott'_

Emily quickly switched the setting on her belt to subatomic as she went inside Darren's suit, punching through the wires and the parts of the suit and she started tearing up once she heard Scott's screams as he knew Emily was sacrificing herself to make sure her family was safe. It should have been him.

Emily punched through the final part of the suit, the liquid that made Darren go small. But all of a sudden it went black and she felt herself fading away.

There were a few images going through Emily's head.

 _Emily and Hope sparring._

 _Hank and Emily enjoying lunch in the backyard._

 _Cassie running to Emily as the raven-hair girl picked up the girl and spun her around._

 _Scott's bright smile_

 _Emily walking down the aisle and looking at Scott who was dressed up nicely, Hank walking her while Cassie being the flower girl and Hope her maid of honor._

 _Emily and Scott in the hospital, Emily laying in the bed and Scott sitting beside her as she was cradling their newborn baby in her arms._

 _Emily and Scott growing old together.  
_  
She saw her whole life flash between her eyes as she closed her eyes as everything turned to black around her.. She closed her eyes giving into the darkness.

 **Author's Note**

 **Welp. That happened.**

 **One more chapter and we're done!**

 **Review and until next time!**


	9. End Game

_'Emily, where are you?!'_

The familiar sound of Cassie was just an echo now as Emily looked around her and saw dustball like particles around her. She tried pressing the button that would make her big once again but it wasn't working as she looked around and felt her head was spinning

"Oh gosh" She whispered as it finally hit her. She went subatomic to save Scott and Cassie. She heard the voice of Hank speaking to her

 _'You could go subatomic'_

She whined as she felt herself growing smaller and smaller as she was seeing more particles and bacteria that the human eye couldn't see as she was growing smaller

 _'Emily.. Come back to me, please..'_

She could hear the begging in Scott's voice from the afar and he sounded like he was defeated. Although they've won the battle he lost her.

 _'You would enter a reality with all concept of time and space doesn't exist'_

She felt multiple lights flashing as she was passing through multiple bacteria and she swore she saw another figure in front of her but she could barely see it as she was growing smaller and going more to the atom side now.

 _'As you shrink, everything you know and love.. Gone forever'_

In that moment Emily fainted because it was a lot of her, she felt her breathing becoming slow. She was ready to accept the fact that she may not survive this, that she would end up like Janet.. Be dead.

 _'Emily, come back I need you!'_

 _'Emily, please come back!"_

The voices of Scott and Cassie woke her up, she looked around and it was pitch black.. Darkness was in the air as there was no sound either.. She swore she could hear the blood going through her body.

 _'Emily, I love you..'_

Emily had tears in her eyes as she felt like the happiest person in the world, despite what was happening right now.. She had Scott and Scott had her.. It was like they were meant together. Throughout their challenges and the heartbreak that Emily went through when Scott was placed in prison for three years, they still made it work.

 _'Emily, come back to us!'_

Cassie's voice sounded like she was sobbing as she just lost an important figure in her life. When Emily first met Cassie, Emily was mostly scared because she wanted Cassie's approval but once Cassie saw the raven-hair girl.. She was attached to her that day and saw Emily as a mother figure just like Paxton was another father figure to her.

"Scott.. Cassie" She whispered as she had now moved around patting her suit down now as she was figuring there must be a way out of there.. Somehow.

Emily knew somehow she needed to get back to regular size.. She didn't know how it would happen but it was going to happen.. Over her dead body.

She took out an enlarger but it slipped through her fingers as she was trying to catch it now, hearing the echo of Scott and Cassie calling her, begging her to come home.

Emily barley caught it as opened the middle of her belt in the suit. She quickly placed the enlarger into the belt of the suit and closed it.. It made a weird sound but started glowing blue, she knew if doesn't work, she would be stuck here forever.

Emily took a deep breath as she pressed the button of her hand and all of a sudden, she felt herself growing bigger once again but the flashes going through her eyes.. She closed her eyes as she felt her memory slowly going away of this experience.. She wouldn't been able to tell Hank about how he could find a way to get back Janet.

She opened her eyes as she felt her feet hitting the floor, she managed to stand on her two feet. In front of her was Scott sitting on the bed, Cassie on his lap. Both of them having tears in their eyes. Paxton sitting on a chair near the bed. But once her feet touched the floor all three had their wide eyes on her.

She was breathing heavily as she took off her mask and Emily and Scott had the biggest smile on their face as Cassie was the first who ran towards her

"Emily!" Cassie screamed happily as Emily went on her knees to scoop Cassie into her arms as she hugged the small girl tightly as she felt the small girl's tears on her cheek

"Please don't ever do that again" Cassie whispered into Emily's ear. Emily felt tears starting to form as she kissed the small girl on the head before looking at Scott.

Scott sat there in the bed, his eyes widen with tears streaming down his eyes. Emily could see that there was so many things running through Scott's mind right now, she knew him long enough to know that face.

Scott stood up from the bed, Emily standing up as well with Cassie still in her arms. Scott made his way to Emily as dark blue eyes met Ice blue eyes. Soon they were face to face and Emily smiled as Scott brought her into a hug, one arm wrapping around her waist while another arm went around Cassie. The three held each other tightly before Scott released them and with the two of his hands grabbed Emily's face and brought her into a loving kiss.

Emily smiled as she returned the kiss happily, they broke apart a moment later only because they heard Cassie's giggles. Scott rested his forehead on hers

"I love you so much, Emily." Scott whispered. Emily smiled as she pecked his lips softly

"I love you too much Scott, you'll be the end of me." She whispered as the three stood there hugging until they heard a cough and turned to see Paxton smiling as he looked at the roof

"Well you guys managed to blast a part of the roof off..." Paxton said as Emily and Scott looked up and saw the half destroyed roof. Emily chuckled while Scott shrugged and laughed.

"We better be going, see how Hank is doing" Emily said. Scott nodded in agreement as Emily placed Cassie in Paxton's arms. Both Scott and Emily kissed the girl on the head and said their goodnight to Paxton as both returned Ant-size. Ready to go back home.

* * *

"You don't remember how you did it? Returned from being subatomic?" Hank asking Emily who was sitting on Scott's lap. Scott's arms wrapped around Emily's waist as he rested his chin on her head. Hope sitting across from them sipping on some coffee.

"I'm sorry, it happened so fast" Emily whispered to Hank with a frown on his face. Hank sighed but nodded, understanding her

"Of course, all that matters is that you're safe and you two defeated Darren.. I'm proud of you two" Hank said proudly. Emily smiled and got up and went to hug Hank, the older man hugging her in return as tight but whined when he remembered his arm was still recovering

"Thank you for being a part of my family.. You and Hope.." Emily whispered to Hank who had tears in his eyes as he nodded looking at Emily

"I've always wanted another daughter after Hope, and I actually got one" He whispered. Emily chuckled as Hope got up and went towards Emily and hugged her tight

"You're always welcome to stay with me, plus we can have a girls night" Hope chuckled. Emily nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"We'll all have lunch tomorrow, I'm sure the Three Wombats would like to see you guys also" Hank said as he and Hope bid the two a farewell before going ot the kitchen to get lunch.

Scott and Emily intertwined their fingers together as they walked out of the study room and Emily was ready to go down the stairs until Scott pulled her back and his lips crashed against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands were on her waist.

"Scott, you've been awfully quiet.. What's up?" Emily whispered, since last night Scott had been super quiet, just holding Emily tight.

"I'm um.. I'm fine!" Scott said quickly smiling at her and Emily gave him a look until Scott rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked at Emily

"I.. just.. I feel like I need to do this now before it's too late" Scott said suddenly as he went on one knee, Emily's eyes widen as she covered her mouth with her right hand

"Emily Jean, from the first moment I've laid eyes on you.. I know you would have an impact on my life.. Then when Cassie met and ended up loving you, it was the best feeling ever and I knew you were the one. Even when I got sent to prison for three years, you've waited for me and even gave Cassie a good three years when you clearly didn't have to. You were patient with me, never got mad at me for anything and didn't leave me.. When you went subatomic, thought you died,I felt like a part of me died.. When you came back, it made me realize that I have to do this because if I don't, one of us might die and us having the chance of being married might not happen.. I want us the fight as the good people along with Hank and Hope and the Three Wombats, then a few years from now I want to have children with you. Make Cassie a big sister.. Have a somewhat normal life. But I know it won't happen unless it starts here, so Emily Jean.. Will you do me the honors of being my wife and becoming Emily Lang?" Scott asked her. Emily having tears in her eyes as she was moved by Scott's words. She nodded as Scott cheered as he took out the black box from his jean pocket and opened it, the ring was of course beautiful. Having two diamonds on it.

"One diamond is for being my best friend, the other one is for the love of my life" Scott explained the best friend/fiancée ring. Emily studied it as she had the biggest smile on her face

"It's beautiful" She whispered as Scott stood up and laughed "It would have been awkward if you said no" Scott said before Emily chuckled  
"Say no to you? Never" She laughed as he went in for the kiss, now kissing his Fiancée.

Soon they heard the door opened and saw Hank and Hope on the other side of it, clearly they were discussing something until they saw Emily and Scott kissing. Hank's eyes widen when he saw the engagement ring on Emily's left hand.

"Um... When did this happen?" Hank asked Scott and Emily, Hope nearly jumping up and down from excitement. Scott chuckled as he looked at Emily

"Just now.. But I'll let you in on a secret.. She went down on one knee, I just gave her the ring back because I knew it would be the right thing to do" Scott joked before kissing Emily and going down the stairs

"Scott!" Hank said as Scott called back a 'What!'

"You're full of shit!"

"I know!"

Emily chuckled as she looked over at Hank and Hope who looked happy for her

"Now if he hurts you.. I won't be afraid of getting back into that suit to mess him up" Hank warned Emily playfully. The raven-hair girl laughed as she looked at Hope

"Now that I have a wedding to plan.. I would like to ask you.. If you would like to be my maid of honor?" She asked Hope who smiled and nodded before the two girls embraced in a hug. Emily released Hope and looked at Hank

"I'm also wondering if you can walk me down the isle.. Since you're really the closest thing to a father figure" She whispered looking at the older man. Hank had a few tears in his eyes as he nodded

"It would be my honor to walk one of my daughters down the isle" Hank said before Emily hugged him, having a few tears in her eyes as well.

Everything was going to be great

* * *

Emily and Scott walked towards The Van and watched as Luis, Kurt and Dave walking out a Chinese food place with all three having a plate of food with them. Emily smiled as they went towards them and Luis spotted the engagement ring on Emily's hand. He laughed as he ran towards Emily and spun her around and they both laughed as Kurt and Dave joined in on the hug as Scott chuckled looking at three Wombats and Emily

"Man, I better be invited to that wedding! I won't take no for an answer!" Luis said as Scott smiled when Emily went back to him and he wrapped his arms around his waist

"Of course.. In a matter of fact.. Luis would you like to be my best-man? Kurt and Dave would you like to be my groomsmen?" Scott asked. Luis nearly squealed as he brought Scott into a bro-hug

"It would be my honor! I promise I won't let you down" Luis vowed as Scott smiled but he nodded

"Let's get down to business, you called us while we were having dinner with Maggie, Paxton and Cassie.. It must be important" Scott said while Luis's eyes widen as he looked as Dave and Kurt who were leaning on the van eating their plate of food

"Okay, so I'm at this art museum with my cousin Ignacio, right? And there was this, like, abstract expressionism exhibit, but you know me, I'm more like a Neo-Cubist kind of guy, right? But there was this one Rothko that was sublime, bro. Oh, my God…" Luis said as Emily chuckled while hugging Scott. Of course she loved when Luis always started telling a story because you could literally imagine it since he was so detailed

"Luis" Scott said giving Luis a look while Luis coughed

"Okay. Sorry, sorry. I'm ju… you know, uh, I just get excited and stuff. But anyway, anyway. When Ignacio tells me: "Yo, I met this crazy fine writer chick at this spot last night. Like, fine, fine, crazy stupid fine." And he goes up to the bartender and goes: "Look at the girl I'm with? You know what I'm sayin'? She's crazy stupid fine, right?" Luis was saying while Emily and Scott were starting to frown not understanding what was the point of the story but they went on listening. Emily felt nervous for some reason

"And the bartender's all like: "Yeah, crazy stupid fine." So this writer chick tells Ignacio: "Yo, I'm like a boss in the world of guerrilla journalism, and I got mad connects with the peeps behind the curtains. You know what I'm sayin'?" Ignacio's like: "For real? And she's like: Yeah. You know what, I can't tell you who my contact is, because he works with the Avengers." Luis said as Scott looked down frowning at Emily who looked up at Scott. Her heart was beating fast

They figured it who was asking.. The Falcon

"Oh no" Scott whispered while Emily hugged him tight, she knew The Avengers meant business. She was afraid that whatever was going to happen, she knew Scott was going to be involved.

" Yeah, and this dude sounds like a bad-ass, man. Like he comes up to her and says "Yo, I'm looking for this dude who's no one seen, who's flashing this fresh tack, who's got, like, bomb moves, right? Also his girlfriend he mentioned who is good with hand-to-hand combat.. Who you got?" Luis said as Emily looked on confused. She was wondering why The Falcon was asking for her now since they never even met, The Falcon was really trusting Scott's words and figured Emily was just as good as Scott mentioned.

"She's like: "Well, we got everything nowadays, we got a guy who jumps, we got a guy who swings, we got a guy who crawls up the walls. You gotta be more specific." And he's like: "I'm looking for a guy who shrinks and a girl who can throw a strong punch." And I'm like: "Damn!"" Luis said looking at Emily and Scott with widen eyes.

"I got all nervous cause I keep mad secrets for you, guys. So I asked Ignacio: "Did bad-ass tell the stupid fine writer chick to tell you to tell me because I'm tight with that man and that woman, that he's looking for them?"" Luis said, Emily and Scott looking at each other, they were literally clinging on to each other because both were so nervous. They knew everything was going to change after this talk, but they had each other in the end. Both of them were a team and whatever challenge was in their way.. They were going to get through it together.

"What did he say?" Emily whispered looking at Luis who looked down at the moment before smiling softly, knowing that the Ants were ready to hear the news.. That they were going to be needed.

Emily and Scott breathed in as they heard Luis's answer as they held on to each other, whatever adventure was waiting on them.. They were going to embrace it as future husband and wife.

"He said yes."

* * *

"Hey, Cap!" Sam called. Steve running towards the vice-grip that Bucky's metal arm was stuck into. Bucky was looking down as he whined, his head pounding. He heard a couple of footsteps and looked up and looked into the eyes of Connie Harris, the love of his life.. The great-granddaughter his best friend Steve Rogers.

She went towards him and went on both of her knees, she extended one hand towards him. Bucky flinched away before she pulled back a bit, Steve moving towards them in case Bucky intended on doing something. Sam grabbed Steve's shoulder and gave him a look before Steve saw Bucky holding out his normal hand.. Connie's eyes widen before she extended her hand again, their fingers intertwining for the first time in decades after Connie was brought back into time when an Inhuman accidently brought her back into the 1940s.

Steve and Sam moved back a bit to give Bucky and Connie some space.. Sam looking at the former couple before looking at Steve

"This would have been a lot easier a week ago." Sam giving Steve a look. Steve sighed and looked back at Connie and Bucky who stood there holding hands while Bucky was just looking at her while Connie was just talking softly to him

"If we call Tony…" Steve said as Sam snorted and shook his head

"He won't believe us." Sam said as Steve wanted to tug on his hair in frustration.

"Even if he did.." Steve said while he sighed and looked over at Bucky and Connie

"Who knows if the accords will let him help? Orchid and T'Challa will be after Bucky until he's either dead or under their custody.. I just called Riley off those pre-paid phones.. Her and Sharon are going to meet us with our things.. The Snakes are on Tony's side.. Until Riley comes with their things. Connie, Steve and I are the only people who could protect Bucky"

"We're on our own" Steve whispered looking down until Sam looked up, an idea popping in his mind while smiling softly

"Maybe not. I know a guy and a girl."

 **Ant-Man and Ant-Woman will return in...**

 **The War Rages On.**

Author's Note:

The real fun begins!

After my Age of Ultron story ends, The War Rages on will begin!

I'm very excited since this is the first cross-over happening within my stories!

But the sad part is Emily and Scott's wedding will be put on hold until 2018 :(

Emily was one of my favorites to write, Although she could have given up on Scott, she didn't and fought besides him even if it meant going against the law at one point while also thinking sometimes Scott was too good for her because of how amazing and how great of a hero he was becoming

To Answer some questions:

Emily and Scott will appear in A Captain America Civil War Story, with my Cap/OC, Bucky/OC and Black Panther/OC so Emily will be sharing the spotlight with a few other characters.

My question for you guys is that would you like for me to post the Scott/Emily chapters here? Or would you like to check out the full story when it comes out and I'll just post when the actual story is out?

I could say that maybe after the Ant-Man and Wasp that I might retire Emily and live out her days with Scott and some children.. Of course unless there's another movie announced.

Next Chapter: The Epilogue of this story.. Emily and Scott's lives will change forever after joining the Civil War.


	10. Heading into War

"I still don't like the idea of you two going off like this" Hank said sitting in the chair of his desk. Hope sitting next to him looking also unsure. Emily playing with the bottom of her leather jacket. She knew Hank and Hope were nervous about this as well.

"We're not going to be on Stark's team, we're going to be on the opposite team.." Scott said as Hank shook his head and frowned

"If you two end up losing and you guys lose the suits? What will happen?" Hank asked them. Emily looked up and at the older man with a small smile

"Captain America needs our help, I don't think he'll just call for us if he didn't need us" She said as Scott nodded in agreement and looked at Emily

"Listen, if you don't want to go.. I understand, I'll go" Scott offered, Emily shook her head as she raised her hand and showed the engagement ring to him with a soft smile

"You're stuck with me sadly, if you go.. I go too" Emily said as Scott had a small smile as he kissed the top of her head. Hank sighed and looked at Scott

"You're giving up the freedom of being with your daughter again and risking your Fiancée's life as well as your own.. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Hank asked Scott carefully. Scott looked at Emily and the two nodded before their fingers intertwined.

"We're going to be careful, we're going to be together.. We will be safe" Emily said to them. Hope and Hank sighed before both of them got up to hug Emily and Scott

"You better protect her Scott, otherwise I'll kick your ass into the next week if she comes back with even a bruise" Hank whispered to Scott. The younger man shivered as he knew what the older man was telling him was true. Hank and Emily had gotten closer because of Emily planning their wedding, she was involving Hank and Hope of course since those two were important to their wedding.

"You be careful Emily, you also protect this idiot" Hank joked at the last part as Emily chuckled and squeezed her father figure and she turned to Hope who went towards Emily and hugged her

"You get back safe so we can carry on looking at dresses.. I thought we found the one the other day" Hope saying as Emily recalling the place they had went to a couple of days ago. She went with Cassie, Maggie (Who happens to be one of her bride's maid), and Hope. Maggie and Hope were in awe of one dress while Emily was unsure at first but soon started liking it

"I'm still looking at flowers, going to probably look for some while we're on our way to see Captain America" Emily said and something clicked in Hank's mind as he moved away from Scott and Emily

"I'll be right back! I have something for you both" Hank said as he was going downstairs to the vault. Hope giving Scott a look

"I'm also expecting you not to do what you did in the lab a couple of weeks ago.." Hope said remembering that there were some workers on the roof right now fixing it.

"No promises" Scott whispered and winked while Hope scoffed and punched Scott's arm while looking at Emily

"Don't know how you're marrying this goofball" Hope joked while Scott pouted, Emily giggled and wrapped her arms around Scott's waist

"I love him to death.. I don't know why he's marrying me either sometimes" Emily said as Scott looked down at her and kissed her forehead

"Because you're my one and only.." Scott whispered while Emily smiled brightly and Hope made an 'aw' sound as she looked at Scott

"I promise I'll look after Cassie and Maggie while you guys are gone" Hope vowed with the two of them nodding in thanks. Soon they heard footsteps and saw Hank returning with two cases and he gave one to each of them

"While adding the finishing touches on Hope's Wasp suit.. I thought it would be suitable to remodel the helmets and make them look more modern" Hank explained as Emily and Scott opened the cases to see two new helmets. Of course Scott's helmet was silver with a hint of red while Emily's was silver with a hint of navy blue.

"Thank you Hank, they're perfect" Emily whispered as she went towards the older man to give him a hug, Scott joining in as well. Soon they heard a car stopping and honking. Emily and Scott released Hank

"That must be our ride.." Scott said picking up the duffle bags that contained Emily's and his suits while Emily picked up the helmets.

"You two stay safe, call us whenever you can" Hank said as he hugged the two. Hope joining in as well. Emily smiled softly and Scott chuckled

"You'll making it sound like we're heading off the boarding school" He laughed while Hank gave the two of them a look

"You're playing with the big ones now.. You're heading into a fight with Tony Stark himself.. Make sure he doesn't get those suits please... Because all our hard work would be for nothing if Tony Stark has them.. Fight well for Captain America.. Make sure _We_ win" Hank said as he looked at the two with pleading eyes. Emily knew that every single one of them were putting themselves at risk.. Scott and Emily would lose the suits if they lost, Hank's hard work would be lost and copied.. Making the Pym Particles easy to obtain while Hope would be the only one left with a suit.

"We'll kick some ass for you" Scott vowed. Hank nodding in thanks while Hope smiled softly. Scott saw Emily had the helmets in her hand and he placed the bags down to place their helmets in their bags. Scott picked up one bag and placed it over his shoulder while carrying the other one by hand. The two said their goodbyes to Hope and Hank who waved and wished a couple of good lucks. Scott intertwined his fingers with Emily's and they made it to the front door. Outside they saw a white van parked in front of the house

"Well, that doesn't look shady" Emily remarked while Scott chuckled. Soon they saw an older man and a younger woman stepping out of the van. Emily and Scott made their way downstairs and towards them until they were face to face. The older man stuck out his hand

"Clint Barton, nice to meet you.. This is Wanda Maximoff" Clint introduced himself and Wanda who gave the couple a smile. Scott and Emily shook their hands as Clint opened the door and allowed Scott and Emily in. Inside were two cups of coffee.

"It's going to be a long ride and we don't know if we're riding into battle right away" Clint said as he saw Emily giving the coffee a questioning look. Emily shrugged as she sat down taking the coffee while Scott sat besides her. Starting to drink his coffee

"I bet you two are wondering why you're asked to be here and how this started" Clint began as he started to van and started driving. Driving at such a high speed.

"We thought Sam was going to get us so he would have been the one to fill us in" Scott said as Emily rested her head on his shoulder

"I guess whatever happened was really bad.. That's why we're being called in?" Emily questioned and Wanda nodded

"It's a long story, it may take awhile to explain"

"I'm all ears" Emily said as Wanda smiled softly at the girl, already liking her. She opened her mouth to recall the past few days.. The accident at Lagos.. The Accords. The death of T'Chakka. Orchid and T'Challa's hunt for Barnes. Riley getting caught in the middle of Tony and Steve's fighting. Connie only wanting to save Barnes.

Now Emily and Scott were heading into the heart of the battle..

 **Author's Note** :

So this is the official end of the story!

I think at first I'll post Emily and Scott's parts in Civil war into the actual story and then post their chapters here too.

So Scott and Emily's wedding is on hold for the time being..

Emily finally meeting Captain America!

 **In The Civil War Chapters:**

Expect Emily to be the mother of the group while Steve is the father.. Which will cause Scott to be of course Jealous xD

Emily's rival for the movie will actually be... Black Widow! but also Orchid (My Black Panther OC) will be fighting with Emily also.

Emily giving Riley (Cap OC) and Connie (Bucky OC) Advice

Emily and Steve being best friends and Steve praising her of her fighting skills.

Scott trying to woo Emily of course because of seeing Steve and Emily's friendship.

Until "The War Rages on!"


	11. Emily (Civil War)

Connie and Steve were taking a peak out of the door which was cracked open a bit. They heard Sam calling for them and Connie looked over at Steve who returned the glare

"He must be awake.." She said and Steve looked back at Sam who was looking at them "I'll check in on him first.. I don't need him to lose it when he sees your face" Steve muttered and Connie gave a small smile "Thank goodness for the Super Soldier Gene, healing somewhat faster than expected"

"Yeah.. The gene better work on his face.. I want to punch him in the face badly" Steve said and Connie took his hands "It's not his fault.. Please don't make him feel guilty. He will probably feel horrible when he sees me"

Steve was quiet for a moment before taking out his flip phone that only had Riley's number and handed it to Connie "I've already called her. If she calls and gives us a location.. Just write it down" He said and kissed Connie's head and jogged towards the direction of Bucky and Sam.

Connie was silent for a moment, listening to Bucky and Steve talking until she looked down and chuckled on what Bucky said

"You used to wear Newspapers in your shoes.. Mary would chuckle at it and it would make me laugh until I snorted out milk" She heard him whisper and Connie smiled

She heard the stories of her great-grandmother and also Steve and Bucky's first love.. Mary. She heard stories from Steve, Riley and S.J. She wasn't jealous on the fact that Bucky had also loved Mary as Steve did.. She knew her great-grandmother had an impact on Steve and Bucky's and even met her for a brief moment when she was stuck back in time. She loved Mary with all of her heart and wished she spent more time with her.

Connie was lost in thought while she listened to Bucky explaining to Steve that there was more than one Winter Soldier in the world and she felt the phone buzzing and saw it was Riley and she picked up

"Riley.. Are you okay?" Connie asked and Riley sighed "We're all fine, Orchid got hit badly by Bucky. T'Challa is more mad and out for blood now" She said and Connie looked back at Steve who wasn't paying attention to her and she looked down

"Everyone is good here, just a couple of bruises but we're good"

"Good.. Tony wants me to get checked by a Doctor but as we're speaking.. Sharon is getting our stuff and getting it into a car and we're heading towards you.. We're gonna be meeting at the bridge just out of town"

"Sharon is on our side?"

"She's family. She's doing what she believes is right and she knew Aunt Peggy would want this.. She also agrees with Steve's views." Riley said and Connie nodded "We're gonna see if Bucky is okay to travel"

"I know Clint is getting Wanda as we speak.. But we have more bad news" Riley said and Connie sighed "When isn't there bad news"

"Tony knows that Steve is probably planning on escaping.. So he called in The Snakes to help him retain Steve and Bucky.. Felix and Sean agreed while Janet is refusing to do it.. We're taking Janet with us too when we're leaving.. She doesn't agree with Tony's ways. She's doing what she thinks is right and what S.J would have wanted which is to be on his father's side"

"Aunt Janet saving the day as usual" Connie whispered with tears in her eyes and Riley chuckled "Her family is on team Cap's side.. I don't think she would betray them" She said and Connie got the location of the bridge and heard Steve calling for her

"I gotta speak to you soon, you and Sharon get here safe" She said and Riley sighed "We gotta leave soon before Tony suspects something.. We'll see you later. Take care of yourself.. Tell Steve that I love him"

"He will probably say he loves you too" Connie said and Riley laughed "I sure hope so"

After Connie hung up, she jogged towards Steve and saw Bucky was sitting on a seat. A vice grip holding down his metal arm. Bucky was looking down before he looked up at Connie and he saw the bruises

"Oh no.. No" Bucky said before trying to move back but he couldn't because of the grip "NO!" He shouted and Connie went towards him but Steve grabbed her arm "Don't.. He's not well"

"He's still my James, it doesn't matter" She said and broke free from Steve's grasp and started slowly going to him "Your name is James Barnes.. You're the first man I had ever fallen in love with and truly meant it.. You did not do this" She said as she bent down to Bucky's level "The Winter Soldier did this.. I know you wouldn't do this to me, because you loved me as much as I love you" Connie said, choosing her words carefully

"I've hurt you and you still want to be around me.. I've killed so many innocent people and you still care" Bucky whispered and Connie reached out to him and touched his cheek

"I never forgot that night.. Our last night together. We heard the neighbor playing a beautiful melody and I wanted to dance so badly.. You took me up to the roof and we danced under the stars and that's when you told me you loved me.. I said I wouldn't give up on you and would wait for you when you got home.. I went back to my time and you died.. I thought that dream died but not until I found out you were still out there" She whispered and Bucky leaned into her touch

"All the times they've brainwashed me.. The many times they've hurt me.. I kept calling your name.. Hoping that you would answer. I thought about you from the moment I woke up to the time I was under the ice.. I was scared.. But the thoughts of you kept me going, hoping that one day I may have found you as a little old lady who was maybe a great-grandma and lived her whole life. But you're here" He whispered, his voice broke and Connie brought him into a tight hug, Bucky was shocked at first but he hugged her with his normal arm

"Not to ruin this beautiful moment." Sam said as he looked over at Steve "This would have been a lot easier a week ago." He said as Steve looked over and saw Connie and Bucky were embracing each other. Bucky's hand was rubbing Connie's back

"If we call Tony..."

"No, he won't believe us."

"Even if he did..."

"Who knows if the Accords would let him help."

"We're on our own" He said as Connie looked towards Steve "The Snakes are on Tony's side, expect Janet whose coming with Riley. But we're outnumbered"

"Not really.. I hope a guy and girl"

"Who?"

"His name is Scott Lang, I encountered him once.. Quite a funny story. He has a suit that makes him smaller and it helped him a lot. He mentioned that his girlfriend was an MMA fighter and I looked her up, Her name is Emily Jean. She gave up a normal life to be with Scott who was in prison but they were together through it all, we can call and ask them if they could help us" Sam said and Connie couldn't help but smile as she thought of Emily and Scott, they sounded cute together and the fact that Emily supported Scott through it all, Connie was rooting for them.

"Great, we get them here and we'll be pretty much good. We all head to the base where they kept Bucky in and we stop this man from waking the other Winter Soldiers." Connie said as Steve nodded "Clint is picking up Wanda, he can get them too"

"Let's make phone calls and get to Riley, Sharon and Janet"

* * *

Ayo was stalking around the doctors that were treating Orchid and her face. T'Challa was no where in sight and Ayo shoved a doctor away "Move" She said and she looked at Orchid's face

"If Okoye saw your face, she would find the Winter Soldier in moments and bring his head back to you"

"Patience is key, Ayo. We will track him down and stop him"

"Good.. Otherwise I'll bring his head back to you before the others do"

"Ayo" Orchid laughed as the doctors finished and they were left alone "I do miss being with you guys.. I must join you guys on a mission" She said and Ayo gave her a stern look "Over our dead bodies that you'll do a mission with us" She said and Orchid shook her head "Ayo.. You guys can't treat me like I'm a baby.. I can take care of myself, I didn't have my suit on that day" She said and Ayo gave her a look

"You forget that you're the Queen of Wakanda now.. We must protect you, but you will always be our sister" Ayo said before Orchid smiled and brought Ayo into a hug "I love you girls, even if you're all the stricter older sisters.. Expect Nakia. She lets me have all the fun" Orchid said with a fake pout and Ayo couldn't help but smile until T'Challa walked through the door and he took a sharp breath when he saw Orchid's face

"Please leave me with her.. I need to speak with her alone" T'Challa ordered and Ayo bowed her head before looking at Orchid and T'Challa "I will be standing, keeping guard" She said and Orchid smiled and nodded and T'Challa was quiet until the door closed

"I hate myself" T'Challa whispered and Orchid frowned "Why, my love" She said and he bent down to her level and grabbed her hands "Because I couldn't protect you.. He had beat you up and I was too slow to stop him" He said and Orchid leaned foreward and kissed his forehead

"You saved me from much worse.. If he kept on going, he could have done more damage. But he didn't, thanks to you" She whispered and T'Challa looked down

"I wish things were easier.. That we got marred and Babba was there to make it official. We would have had a better wedding than any royal couple in the history" He said as Orchid looked down

"We have a couple of less family members.. But they'll be watching over us, and will be happy like we will be"

"Maybe we can have a couple of little ones after?" T'Challa joked but Orchid saw he was also being a little serious

"In a couple of years, when we're settled as King and Queen and Wakanda is somewhat in good shape that we can focus on taking care of a little one" Orchid said as she kissed T'Challa and he smiled "Having a baby with you, is gonna be one of the greatest things in my life"

"Oh hush" She said as she heard a knock on the door and saw Ayo walking in "They've requested you two.. They've mentioned about finding out where the Winter Soldier is and stopping him"

"Then we must go" Orchid said and T'Challa looked at her "Are you sure you want to join?" He asked and Orchid nodded "If you're going in.. So am I. We're in this together." She said and T'Challa smiled before kissing her softly "Let's go get Barnes"

* * *

Riley, Janet and Sharon were in Sharon's car. Catching up with each other until they saw a small classic blue car coming towards them and it parked behind their car and Riley had a look of amusement on her face

"This was probably Steve's idea" She said and all three of them stepped out of the car, Connie exiting the car first before rushing towards Janet and hugging her tight "Aunt Janet"

"My love, it's good to see you once again" Janet said as she stroked Connie's hair "How's your face?" She said as she lightly touched Connie's face

"I'm doing better, recovering faster than I thought" She said and Janet smiled "S.J and Alice would have been proud of you"

"I wish they were alive to see me following their footsteps" Connie whispered and Janet smiled softly. Her sister, Alice was a Snake.. Like S.J. The son of Captain America. They had fallen in love as they used a children soldiers.. Forced to by Super Soldiers with S.J's DNA. Alice had died giving birth to Connie's mother, Sarah-Jane. S.J had given Sarah-Jane to a priest who was fleeing the country.. To America, and the rest was history.

"You're taking S.J's title of The Viper very serious"

"Well, I'm a Rogers after all.. Adder" She said and Janet laughed and kissed her niece's cheek "You're the best one.." She whispered and Sharon was going into the trunk to get everyone's gear and Connie took Janet's hand "Come on.. We need to introduce you to James"

"You forgot I was trained by him"

"That was the Winter Soldier.. Right now, you're gonna meet James" She said and they saw Bucky narrowing his eyes on something that Sam said and Connie opened the back door "James.. This is Aunt Janet.." She said and Bucky looked at her with a small smile

"I remember you.. You were the little trouble maker of the kids" He said with a chuckle and Janet narrowed her eyes playfully "I tried" She said and she cut herself off once she saw the small car "Oh.. This isn't going to fit all of us"

"We better start thinking of laps that we can sit on" Connie said as Janet chuckled "You can sit on Sam's lap"

Connie saw Bucky tense up as Sam joked along "I've been told that I'm a great bean bag" He joked and Janet chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows "Connie enjoys that" She said as Connie narrowed her eyes "You guys are funny.. There's an extra space next to Bucky. Janet or Riley can sit on each other's laps and I'll sit on Bucky's.. If you don't mind" She said and Bucky's eyes widen before he shook his head "No!" His voice cracked a bit before clearing it "No.. That's fine" He said as he was somewhat relieved that Connie wouldn't sit on Sam's lap... He would throw Sam to another country if it happened.

Sharon began returning the stuff that belonged to each Avenger, it left Riley and Steve alone for a moment

"I'm so thankful that you came" Steve said as Riley smiled "You know I would come for you in a heartbeat, I will be by your side.. Until the end" She said and Steve smiled brightly and took her hands

"The first day I've met you.. I knew you were special. I thought I wouldn't find love again after I lost Mary. But boy was I wrong.. You were my guiding light through everything and you were scared of losing me because I was so hung up on her but the truth is.. I love you more than anything. If she was here right now, I would be with you in a heart beat. You're the most bravest and kindest woman I've ever met.. I want everything in life with you after our days as Avengers are done" Steve said and a couple of moments later, he went down on one knee. Riley covering her mouth with her hands in shock while the others' eyes nearly popped out of their heads expect Connie's, who smiled.. She knew Steve's plans all long.

"Will you make me the luckiest man in the world by being my wife?" He whispered and dug into his pockets for that tiny black velvet box and opened it to show off a huge diamond ring, with both of their birth stones around it.

"Yes!" Riley said happily as Steve went back on his two feet and slipped the ring into her finger and they had a long kiss. Everyone cheering for them and Connie was clapping until it finally hit her.

Steve never told Riley about the truth.. About how Bucky killed Riley's adoptive parents and that they weren't even her real parents.. Her real parents were members of the Red Room and Hydra..

She was wondering.. How long will it be a secret until it came out?

* * *

Everyone said their farewell to Sharon who was as excited to see Riley engaged than Riley herself. They were crammed into the small blue car that Steve bought, Janet and Riley were cursing at Steve but Connie and Bucky were perfectly fine with it, Bucky was scared of touching or holding Connie at first until after the car started and Connie's hand found Bucky and started to hold it. Bucky was tense until Connie squeezed his hand lightly, showing him it was okay. He relaxed a bit and began to hold her hand back.

They saw Clint and Wanda standing in front of a white van, they were having a casual conversation until they saw the small blue car and Clint laughed at the amount of people in it "How could you guys fit in that?"

"We found a way" Steve said as he exited the car, everyone following behind. Wanda saw the huge ring on Riley's finger and her mouth dropped "NO WAY!"

"Yes way!" Riley said as they both squealed of happiness before they ran to each other and embraced each other "I'm so happy!" Wanda said as Riley shook her head "Imagine how I feel! But Wanda.. Would you do me the honors of being one of my bridesmaid?" She asked and Wanda smiled with tears in her eyes "Of course.. I would love it"

Steve smiled at the moment, happy that Wanda and Riley were having a beautiful moment and he looked over at Clint "How about our other two recruits?" He asked as Clint had a look of amusement on his face as he went to open the van door

"Had to put a bit of coffee in them.. But she was so happy that she was meeting the Avengers she didn't even need the coffee.. She was singing and dancing in her seat the whole way and he was just.. Looking at her with such love in his eyes. It was so cute, it made me sick" Clint said as he opened the doors to show a man, was sleeping. His head on the woman's lap. The woman had a travel pillow around her and they both jumped when the door slammed open. Scott jumped and he rubbed his eyes

"Emily.. I think we're here?" Scott said and Emily yawned "I thought I could stay awake for at least planning on the flowers we were gonna have.. Did you like the white Roses idea?" She asked as Scott made a face "Can we add some White Lilies in it?"

"Yeah.. I think we can do that" Emily said as Scott got out of the van and held out his hand, Emily taking it and he helped her out of the van "Ugh.. What timezone is this?"

"Well.. It's not ours. The Coffee didn't help" Emily pouted and Connie looked at them, standing next to Bucky who was behind the car. The couple was so amusing and cute.

"Oh.. We are here" Scott said as he noticed Clint pushed him forward a bit and Emily followed and she looked around until she noticed Steve and she gasped

"Oh my god!" Emily said, using her hand to slap Scott's chest back and forth as she was in shock and Scott yelped in pain "Oh my god! Scott! It's Captain America!"

 _ **Author's Note:** _

I wanted to make the last chapter of 2017 a big one!

So a lot happened. But mostly, Steve and Riley are engaged!

Emily and Scott have joined the battle! I was so looking forward to them joining, I missed Emily so much. It's been over a year since I've wrote her and my favorite cute couple is back!

Thoughts on this chapter? What do you think of Steve keeping this secret from his Fiancee? What do you think of Connie and Bucky reuniting? Eily and Scott appearing?

Next chapter would mostly be Emily getting friendly with the Avengers. She's gonna be the mother of the group and plus we have a newly engaged girl! She needs some advice from someone whose been engaged for over a year!

Until next chapter and happy New Year!


	12. It's Go Time

Emily was slapping her fiancé's chest and Scott finally backed away from her and nodded "Yes, I see him!" Scott said and Emily slowly made her way towards Steve, Riley looking confused and looked over at Clint who nodded. Connie, Janet and Bucky were behind the car. Looking at the action in front of them, Connie with a small smile on her face.. Steve would always get embarrassed when someone was star struck, he didn't expect a new teammate to be like this too.

Emily was facing Steve, her eyes were tearing up before she brought Steve into a bone crushing hug. Steve was shocked at first before Emily spoke in a shaky voice

"You inspired me so much.. You saved my grandfather in a mission during World War II and he never forgot that. My parents were so against me going into fighting.. But I would wonder what you would do.. You inspired me to pack up my bags and leave my small town and start training.. Because I knew you didn't give up until you fought for your country and I didn't want to give up on my dreams.. Thank you for everything" She whispered and Steve had tears of his own before he hugged the woman in return "This is the reason why I love doing what I do.. For people like you to live your dream like I did with my own" Steve said and Emily chuckled and let go and was wiping away her tears

"I love you.. Not like that" Emily said before Scott came towards her "My heart belongs to this goof.. I love him more than anything in the world.. Expect maybe his daughter.. She has my heart too" She said before Scott gave a fake pout before smiling

"Wow.. It's nice to finally meet you.. Wow!" Scott said before going to shake Steve's hands and Riley smiled at the couple in front of her. Emily and Scott were so lovable and so happy.. She saw why they were a perfect couple

"Scott.. Honey.. You're shaking his hand too long." Emily pointed out and Connie couldn't help but laugh as she saw Scott was also star struck by her great-grandfather

"I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America." He said before he released Steve's hand before looking back at Wanda "Oh.. I know you too! You're great"

"You are, I wish we can adopt you.. You're too amazing for this world" Emily said as Wanda had the brightest smile on her face and Riley was happy to see that smile on Wanda's face.. She hadn't smile lately after the Lagos accident.

Scott went back to feeling Steve's shoulders as he was amazed, Emily laughing "Scott.. Stop feeling him, he has a girlfriend" He said before looking at Riley and then her hand and seeing the ring "Oh! That her Fiancé!" Emily said with the hugest grin on her face and Scott nodded " Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so... Thinks for thanking of us. Emily was so excited when she found out that she was going to fight along side her hero and I was just so amazed.. I couldn't sleep one bit" Scott said before Emily laughed "I should have knocked you out"

"Honey.. You can knock me out any time.. If you know what I mean" Scott said as Emily's eyes widen and she wacked Scott's arm "Scott!" She said as Scott chuckled before looking at Sam "Good to see you man!"

"What's up, Tic Tac?" Sam said with a small smile and Scott smiled a bit "Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I..."

"It was a great audition, but it'll... it'll never happen again." Sam said and Connie chuckled "I was the poor one that had to hear the man rant for a month straight on how he lost a battle against an ex-con." She said and Sam pointed at her and gave her a look "I thought we wouldn't mention it" He said as Connie laughed and Emily went towards Riley and Connie and started shaking their hands "It's nice to meet you guys"

"I was very impressed when Sam started showing us the videos of you fighting.. You're amazing" Connie said and Emily blushed and shook her head "Still learning from the best.. My sister Hope has been teaching me new moves while I've been teaching her my own.. You learn something knew everyday" She said and Scott looked over at Emily with a huge smile before Steve cleared his throat and looked over at the couple

"Did they tell you what we're up against?" He said as Scott went towards Emily and wrapped an arm around her waist "Something about some psycho-assassins?" He said as Steve nodded

"We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're wanted people" He said looking at them, Emily and Scott looking each other before Emily slowly intertwining their fingers together and Scott kissed her head before looking at Steve

"Well.. What else is new? We laugh in the face of danger" He said as Emily nodded "You guys need some help.. We would be honored to help" She said as Steve smiled at her "Thank you for that." He said before looking at the others "Suit up.."

Connie, Riley, Janet, Wanda and Emily were waiting for the guys to get ready and Emily looked over at Riley "So how long have you guys been engaged?" She asked as Riley blushed "It's been a couple of hours actually" She said and Emily's eyes widen

"Ah! Newly Engaged! How exciting and she took out a necklace that had a ring, an engagement ring "When we usually wear the suits.. I put my engagement ring on my necklace so it doesn't get lost while I'm punching something." She said as Riley and Connie looked at the ring and saw the two diamonds on it "I love it" Connie said and Emily smiled softly

"One Diamond is for us being best friend.. Another one is for us being a couple. We've been engaged for about a year now" She said as Riley looked at her ring and smiled

"Mine has the Diamond plus our birthstones in between.. I love it so much" Riley said as Connie laughed "You guys already got the rings and I'm still single" She said as Emly wiggled her eyebrows at her

"I see how Mr. Brooding is looking at you, you guys would look like a cute couple" She said as Connie laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head "See there's a family story" She said as Emily was confused for a moment "What kind of story?"

"Basically an Inhuman sent her back in time with S.J, her grandfather and Natasha.. His girlfriend back into the 1940s. She met Bucky, Mr. Brooding before he was that at all and him and Connie had fallen in love. They were a couple until he left to fight in the war and she left back into her time.. By then, Bucky found her again as the Winter Soldier but he kept his distant" Janet's voice said behind the three and they turned to see Janet looking at Connie with an amused smile on her face

"Gee. Thanks Aunt Janet" Connie said dryly and Wanda chuckled "Well.. Your ex-boyfriend is very good looking" She said as Emily nodded "Yeah.. He won't look at any other woman.. Just you" Emily said and Connie smiled softly "I do like him" She said as Riley gave Connie a look

"I know there's a but in this" She said as Connie sighed

"Bucky had been brainwashed into murdering people and doing HYDRA's dirty work.. I wouldn't want to jump into a relationship with him right now because I know he's not mentally ready for it. He's probably scared that he could snap into the Winter Soldier if someone said those words and I can't stop him.. He felt horrible when he saw the bruises, how would he feel f he killed me?" Connie said as Emily nodded in agreement

"You two have all the time in the world, you two aren't going anywhere and there's no big threat happening in this world.. You just need to be patient with him" She said as Connie smiled and nodded "That's the plan"

"Besides.. I had to wait years to reunite with Scott after he was put into jail.. He was scared that I was going to leave him but I never did. Now look at us, we kick butt as a ant-sized duo and now we're finally planning our wedding while also being with his daughter.. We don't even have date nights anymore, they literally turn into family night with Cassie and it's honestly it's more fun than date night." She said and Wanda smiled at her

"You guys are so cute together" She said and Emily grinned and shook her head "We're not perfect.. We still have our disagreements. But we're a team in the end" She said and looked over at guys that were walking towards them and Steve looked at the girls, Riley looking over at Emily for a couple of moments before speaking "Can I speak to you alone for a moment?" She as the raven-hair woman nodded and they went towards the corner of the parking lot, a few moments later they returned to the group

"Scott and Emily, I want you guys to shrink and stay with us for backup.. We know Stark is here and he's going all out but we'll be ready.. Riley and I will try to get the helicopter. Sam, Connie and Bucky you guys stick together. Wanda, Clint and Janet in another group." Steve said and Emily and Scott nodded, they placed their helmets on and looked at each other before both pressing a button on their suits, causing them to be small

"Woah!" Connie said with a huge smile and soon they saw small figures jumping around until they were on Steve's shoulders, Steve looking down at Emily and Scott with a small smile before looking at his team

"Are we ready?" He asked and the group nodded before Connie went towards Steve and hugged him tight "You stay safe.. If I hear that Tony hurts you badly, I won't be afraid to punch that helmet off of him" She whispered and Steve chuckled "Same goes for you, I won't be afraid to punch anyone in the guts enough for them to bleed out"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her" Bucky said stepping up towards Steve and Connie, Steve giving him a look for a moment before sticking his hand out "I know you will.. Make sure she's safe" He said and Bucky looked at Connie before smiling softly "I promise"

"Alright team.. Let's go"

 _ **Author's Note:** _

Woooo first chapter of 2018!

A lot of people ship Connie and Buck and Orchid and T'Challa and it makes me happy cause those two couples are pure and I would protect them at all costs.  
I wanted a chapter for Emily to interact with the girls as it would be a nice bonding experience and it's been a while since I've wrote Em and Scott and I missed them

I'm also publishing chapters that Emily is in for her story Ant-Man and Emily so fans of her won't miss her if they choose to not read to Civil War story so hello guys!

What do you think Riley pulled aside Emily for? 


End file.
